Frozen roses, book 2 in vampire roses series
by Ulrich rose
Summary: I don't want to spoil the book so just read it.


**Frozen Roses**

**Ulrich(Galen), Catalina(Olga) Leinheart(Aaron)**

**Sorian(Karisa), Tackett**

**Railel(Katie), Riku **

**Emma, Amaterasu(Mary)**

**Julia, Kaye(Jessica)**

**Emily(Sarah)**

**Vontien(Lizeth), Rath **

**Chapter 1: The Keyblade wielders**

"**So just were am I?" I asked as I stood up and rubbed my head. "Your in Midnight town." said Sora as he stood up as well. "Midnight town?" I asked as I looked around. "Yeah. Watch out!" shouted Kairi as a Heartless appeared behind me. Suddenly the Heartless quivered then faded away. "You'll learn to watch your self in this world." said Riku as the Keyblade in his hand disappeared. "Thanks for the save." said Sora and me together. "No problem. Now lets get out of this alley before more Heartless show up." said Riku as he started walking out of the alleyway. " So Ulrich… do you have any kind of weapon you can use to protect your self?" asked Kairi as we started walking around the town. "I think so." I said as I turned and smiled at her. My eyes then widened. "What's wrong?" asked Kairi as she looked at me. "Watch out Kairi!" shouted Sora as he ran forward toward Kairi. "What?" said Kairi as she turned around. The creature behind her suddenly collapsed and disappeared as I appeared on the roof of the building behind us. "What in the world?!" I shouted as I looked down at the weapon in my hand. "We need to get back to the hideout and quick. So lets get going!" said Riku as his Keyblade appeared. I then jumped off the building, landed softly. Then started to run after them. "Looks like you also have a Keyblade." said Sora as we entered the 5th**** district of Midnight town. "So this is the Keyblade." I said as I spun the weapon in my left hand around. "Yep. Now I have to introduce you to the other Keyblade wielders when we get to the hideout." said Sora as we stopped near a solid white wall. Kairi then took out her Keyblade and tapped the wall 3 times. The wall then separated to show a solid wooden door. "Welcome to the hideout." said Riku as we entered through the door. "So just who is this?!" asked a girl wearing a camo hoodie. "This is Ulrich, another Keyblade wielder." said Sora as he pointed to the Keyblade in my left hand. "So that's who fell through the small hole in the sky today." said a another girl in a black t-shirt that said ,Hollywood Undead. "Yeah. So just who are you two?" I asked as I looked at them. "My name is Karisha." said the girl in the camo hoodie. "And my name is Olga." said the girl in the Hollywood Undead t-shirt. "Nice to meet you guys." said I. " And that band is awesome." I said as I pointed to the shirt Catalina was wearing. "I know right." said Catalina as she started to jump up and down. "Uhh. Why is she jumping?" I asked Kairi. "Catalina does that when she's hyper or when she's made a new friend." said Kairi as she laughed slightly. "Now then. On to the new type of enemy that's appeared in all the worlds." said Karisha. Everyone then took a seat in a nearby chair and wait for the conversation to begin.**

**Chapter 2: The arrive of the Soulless**

"**So any new ways on defeating this new enemies yet?" asked Karisha as she looked at Olga, Kairi, Sora and Riku. "Not yet, but we're making progress." said Catalina as she took out a pen and pad and started to take notes. "Yeah, but for some reason. Ulrich was able to destroy it when one tried to attack Kairi. Right Ulrich?" said Sora as he looked at me. "Wait. You were able to destroy one?!" said Karisha as everyone turned and looked at me. "Yeah. And I think we can call those things Soulless." I said as I looked around. "Why do you think that?" asked Catalina as she stared at me. "Well when I destroyed that thing. All it did was disappear, and when I first saw it. It felt like there was no soul in the empty body." I said as I looked around. "Ok. Now then. Can we please see the Keyblade you have?" asked Karisha. "Sure." I said. I got up and placed my Keyblade on a table in the center of the room. "Hmm. I've never seen a keychain like this before." said Riku and Kairi as they both tapped the little vampire fang keychain. "You haven't?" I asked as I looked at my Keyblade. "Nope." said Sora as he handed back my Keyblade. Suddenly Catalina and Karisha turned and looked out the window. "Everyone grab your Keyblade. The Soulless are attacking Midnight town." said Karisha as the Ultima Keyblade appeared in her hands. **

"**Ok. Catalina and Ulrich go and clear out district 1 and 2. Sora and Kairi go and clear out district 3 and 4. Me and Riku will clear out district 5 and 6. Now lets go!" shouted Karisha as she sliced a Soulless in half. Everyone then went to their districts. "Whoa! That's a lot of Soulless." said Catalina as hundreds of Soulless were gathered in both districts. "Yeah. I know." I said. "Now lets go and get rid of these pests." I said as I cut 2 Soulless into tiny bits. 5. 20. 89. 160. 500. "Man. These Soulless just keep on coming." I said as me and Catalina hid behind an old store. "Your right. Lets head back to the hideout and devise a new plan." said Catalina as she looked at me. "Ok." I said. Me and Catalina then stood up and started running toward the hideout. 10 minutes later we made it back to the hideout. "So did you guys get rid of the Soulless that were in district 1 and 2?" asked Karisha as we stepped into the hideout and closed the door. "No. For some reason the Soulless just keep on coming." Catalina said as she sat down to catch her breath. "Damn it." said Riku as he looked out the window. "The Soulless are surrounding the hideout, but their not attacking. It seems as though their looking for something or someone." said Sora as he looked through the window as well. "I wonder why the Soulless now chose the time to show themselves." said Kairi as everyone stepped away from the window. "Who knows, but I think its time we left Midnight town." said Karisha as she looked at everyone.**

**Chapter 3: My secret **

"**Ok. Does everyone have what they need?" asked Sora as he looked around the hideout. "Yep." everyone replied at once. "Hold on. Let me go first and clear a path. Since my Keyblade is the only one that can destroy the Soulless quicker." I said as I put on my black gloves. "Ok, just be careful." said Catalina as she hugged me. "Got it." I said as I walked out the front door. I then took out my Keyblade and started to rush through the crowd of Soulless. "Lets get moving!" shouted Karisha as a path through the Soulless was formed. Everyone then rushed out of the hideout and through the path I made. "Now where do we go?!" asked Kairi as we rushed through Midnight town. "First we need to get out of Midnight town. Then we might have enough time to find out next destination." said Catalina as we rushed out of district 3 and into district 2. "WATCH OUT!" I shouted as a huge metallic Soulless appeared in front of Karisha and Olga. Suddenly we were surrounded by a bunch of Soulless. "Crap. Looks like we're just going to have to fight out way through." said Riku as everyone took out their Keyblade. "AH!" shouted Karisha and Catalina as the metallic Soulless picked them up. "I say we get rid of the big guy first. It seems like the others follow him anyways." I said as I sliced 3 soulless's in half. "Got it. Now lets get it." said Kairi and Sora as we all rushed toward the Soulless that held Catalina and Karisha. "Damn it. We're barely causing it any damage!" said Riku as he rolled under the Soulless's right arm. A red beam started to form in the Soulless's mouth. Casting a red light over me. "LOOK OUT ULRICH!" shouted Catalina and Karisha. "What?" I said as I turned around. The beam then shot from the Soulless's mouth and hit me square in the chest. "Cura!" said Kairi as the healing spell fell over everyone. "That's it. I'm ending this now." I said as a black aura started to swirl around me. **

**Fangs started to poke out from my mouth as I stepped toward the metallic Soulless. "Watch out Ulrich!" said Riku as the soulless swung its left arm at me. The soulless's arm collided with my left side, but I didn't move an inch. "Weak ass creature." I said as a second Keyblade appeared in my right hand. "2-2 Keyblades?!" said Sora, Kairi, Riku, Catalina and Karisha as they stared at me. I suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. 6 seconds later the soulless let out an ear piercing scream as Catalina and Karisha fell from its grasp. I then reappeared several feet behind the soulless. "This is over." I said as the second Keyblade faded away and my fangs shrunken. The soulless then collapsed to the ground and turned into dust. "We've got some talk to do, but first we've got to leave Midnight town." said Karisha and Riku as everyone walked past me and into district 1. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked several minutes later as we sat down outside Midnight town. "What was that before and where did you get that much strength?" asked Karisha as she replayed the fight with the metallic soulless. "That was my enraged mode. And my strength came from that mode." I lied as I looked at her. "Ok. Just wanted to know." said Karisha as she walked away. "Hey Ulrich. Can I speak to you privately please?" asked Catalina as she walked up to me. "Sure." I said. Me and Catalina then walked several feet away from the others so we were out hearing range. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I looked at her. "I know what you are Ulrich. And all I have to say is that is awesome and thanks for saving me earlier." said Catalina as she looked me in the eyes. "What am I if you think you know?" I asked as I looked her straight in the eyes. "You're a vampire aren't you? I saw the fangs and the crimson eyes when you destroyed that soulless." said Catalina as she got closer to me. "H-How did you know that and how did you notice?" I said as I stepped back a little. "I know because I'm part vampire if you couldn't tell. And as for how I noticed, well I was staring at you the whole time during the fight." said Olga.**

**Chapter 4: arrival at St. Vladimir Academy**

"**So just were are we headed to first?" I asked as me and Catalina walked back to the others. "Well our only opinion is to go to this world right here." said Sora as he pointed to an academy looking world on the map that was spread out on the ground. "St. Vladimir Academy? That's our first stop?" Catalina said as she read over my shoulder. "Yep. So everyone get your stuff. We're leaving in 2 minutes." said Riku as he rolled up the map. "Ok. So how long have you been part vampire Olga?" I asked as me and her walked in the back of the group. "I found out that I was part vampire like 7 years ago. So how long have you been a vampire?" asked Catalina as she looked at me. "I found I was a vampire when I was 7 and a half years ago." I said as we took the left path in the street. "Wow. So me and you are the same age." said Catalina as a smile flashed across her face. "Yep." I said as I smiled back at her. "Will you two get up here? We just arrived at the next world." said Karisha as me and Catalina looked up and noticed how far behind we were. Me and Catalina ran to catch up to everyone as me laughed a little about how distracted we had gotten. "So that's 6 new students." said the guy at the gate as me and Catalina finally got to the gate. "Yes sir." said Kairi. Then front gates then started to slowly open. "Have a good year." said the guy as we started to walk through the gate. "Whoa!" said Sora as everyone looked around the school. "Hello and welcome to St. Vladimir Academy." said a girl with long blonde hair.**

**Chapter 5: First battle**

"**Hello and who are you?" asked Karisha as we all shook hands with the girl. "My name is Rose Hateway and your names are?" asked Rose as she looked at us. "I'm Olga. That's Karisha, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Ulrich." said Catalina as she pointed to each of us as she said our names. "Nice to meet you. Now let me show you around." said Rose as she started to walk toward the front of the school. "We can't stay here long." I whispered to everyone as we followed Rose. "Why do you say that?" asked Riku as we got closer to the school. "Because I can sense the soulless are getting closer and because is something here that's making my skin crawl." I said as I looked around. "Me too." said Catalina as she looked around as well. "So why have you guys come?" asked Rose as she stopped and looked at us. "We just came here, because we want to join the school." said Kairi as everyone stopped and looked at Rose. "I wasn't talk to you 4. I was talking to those 2." said Rose as she pointed to me and Olga. "You two are vampires aren't you? Why have you come into our territory." said Rose as she glared at us. "Wait, you guys are vampires?!" said Karisha and the others as they stared at me and Olga. "Yes, but we don't have time to talk about this now." said Catalina as her eyes turned a light red. "Why can't we talk about it now?" asked Riku as he glared at us. Me and Catalina disappeared then reappeared between Rose and the others. "Because the soulless are showing up and there is someone here controlling them." I said as two soulless faded into dust behind me and Olga. "Soulless? Is that what those things are called?" said Rose as she kicked a soulless in the face, causing it to turn into dust. "Why do you ask?" asked Sora as we all started to attack the soulless that were surrounding us. "Because those things have been attacking this world for 3 days now." said Rose as I swung my Keyblade sideways. Sending 10 soulless into a tree, who then collapsed into dust. "Thanks for the save." said Rose. **

"**Their never going to stop!" said Sora after 2 hours of destroying soulless's. "We need to go and kill the one who's controlling them." said Karisha as we all jumped and hide inside the school. "Sora, Kairi, Riku and Rose. Think you guys can stay here and keep the soulless distracted while me, Catalina and Karisha go and find the guy that's controlling the soulless?" I said as we all started to heal each other. "Sure, but we don't know how long we can hold them off. So you guys better be quick." said Rose and Riku as they stood up and brushed some dirt off. So we then went our separate ways. "So where do you guys think the guy is going to be at?" I asked as we hid in an empty office on the 3****rd**** floor. "I think he would have to be somewhere up high so he could have better control over the soulless, but not too high to where he could get be seen." said Catalina as she pulled out a map. "So lets look for the right floor the guy would be on." I said as we started to look over the map. "I found it! Floor 55." said Karisha as she pointed to the floor on the map. "Alright lets get going." said Catalina as we stood up and ran out of the office. Several minutes later we arrived at floor 55. "Ok guys. We've got to be careful on how we do this. We have no idea how powerful this guy is." I said as I looked at Catalina and Karisha. "Yeah. Now lets get going." said Catalina as we stood up. We then started to walk down the hall, opening doors along the way. "Hmm. Seems like you've found me." said a voice from behind Karisha and Olga. "Ahh!" screamed Catalina and Karisha as two large knives came flying toward them. Several drops of blood fell and landed on Olga's and Karisha's cheek. "Stupid brat. Getting in my way." said the voice. "Ulrich!" screamed Catalina and Karisha as I fell forward. "Ow." I said as Catalina caught me. "Why did you protect us?!" said Karisha as she pulled out one of the knives. "Because I couldn't let you guys get hurt." I said as blood starts to soak the back of my shirt. "You stay here. We'll take care of him." said Catalina as she placed me up against a wall. "So you two are going to fight me?" said the guy as he stepped into the hallway. "Yes. Your going to pay for what you did to Ulrich." said Karisha as she spun her Keyblade around. "Well bring it!" said the guy as he ran forward, knives in hand. "Confusion." said Catalina as her eyes turned a light blue. Suddenly the guy stopped running and stared down the hallway. "How did this hallway get so long?" he said as he continued running forward. "Stupid fool. Your weaker then we thought." said Karisha as she appeared next to the guy her Keyblade raised. "You're the fool." said the guy as he was actually behind Karisha. The guy then brought one of his knives down on Karisha's shoulder. The blade of the knife sunk deep into her skin as she let out an ear shattering scream. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" shouted Catalina as she rushed forward with her Keyblade raised. "Please. Like you could do any better then her." said the guy as he kicked Karisha over to me. "Olga…here. Catch." said Karisha as she throw her Keyblade to Olga. "Thanks Karisha." said Catalina as she caught the Keyblade. "Ugh. Unseen darkness." I said as I looked at the guys feet and arms. My eyes then flashed black for a sec as darkness held the guy's feet and arms together. "What the hell?!" said the guy as he tried to move. "This is over." said Catalina as she swung downward with both Keyblades. The guy then split into two and fell to the ground. Blood pooling on the floor. "Looks like they did it." said Rose as the soulless started to disappear one by one. "Curaga." I said as I raised my Keyblade slightly. "Thanks Ulrich. Now lets find that keyhole." said Karisha as she helped me up. "Hey guys! We found the keyhole!" shouted Kairi as we looked out an open window. "Cool. Now hurry up and seal it so we can move on to the next world." said Catalina as she gave Kairi a thumbs up. A bright light covered the world for a sec as Kairi sealed the keyhole.**

**Chapter 6: The new member**

"**So off you guys go." said Rose as we stood by the front gate. "Yep, but we promise to come back and visit." said Sora as he smiled at her. "I hope so. Oh this is from everyone here." said Rose as she handed a vampire fang keychain to Karisha, Sora, Kairi and Riku. "And for you two, the queen gives you this." said Rose as she gave me and Catalina each a purple and black pyramid studded armband. "Thanks." we all said as we accepted the gifts. "Well we're gone. Bye Rose." I said as we all walked through the gate and though the next world. "Ok. How come you two keep it a secret that you were vampires?" asked Riku as we walked down the dirt road. "We didn't want to tell you because you guys had to find out on your own, or else we would get in serious trouble for reveling the vampire world to people who didn't know our secret yet." said Catalina as she put on the armband. "Oh. Well lets stop for the night. We're going to need our energy for tomorrow." said Karisha as we crossed a certain part of the road. The sky suddenly turned dark with stars dotting the sky. "Hey Olga. Can I please speak to you away from everyone else?" I asked as I finished help set up camp. "So what do you want to tell me?" asked Catalina as we walked away from the camp site. "I've been getting this weird feeling ever since we left St. Vladimir Academy." I said as I looked Catalonian the eyes. "You have?" said Catalina as . "Yeah, but I don't know if this is a good feeling or a bad feeling." I said . We both then walked back toward the camp site and got into our sleeping bags. "So what did you guys talk about?" asked Sora as he tapped me on the shoulder. "We just talked about out inventory and the amount of money we have." I said as I looked at Sora. "Ok well good night dude." said Sora as he went to sleep. **

"**Wake up Ulrich. Wake up." said Kairi and Karisha as they shook me. "Waterga." said Riku since I still wasn't awake yet. "I'm awake now." I said as I sat up, soaking wet. "Nice one Riku." said Karisha as she laughed a little. "Lets get going." said Catalina after everyone got their stuff. **

"**So where are we going to next?" I asked as we started walking down the road. "Our next stop is the world called Battle ground." said Kairi as she pointed into the distance. In the distance stood a very large and tall building. "So how do we get there?" I asked as we stopped. "The only way to get there is through, The Race." said Sora as we saw a lot of people standing by a small white flag. "On the count of 3 go." said a man in a black and white checkered suit. "1,2,3 go!" said the man as he throw the flag down on 3. "Lets get going!" said Karisha as we all started to ran past the guy, getting the race. "Man. We're starting to lose." said Catalina as we saw everyone in the front of us. "I have an idea, but its kind of risky." I said as we jumped over a broken bridge and continued running. "We don't care just do it!" said Karisha as she looked at me. "Ok." I said as I griped everyone's shirt. "Hold on!" I yelled as I started to spin in place. I then released my grip on their shirts, sending them flying. "W-Whoa!" said Sora as they flew past everyone at lightning fast speeds. "1****st**** place is Karisha, followed by Sora, Riku, Catalina and Kairi." said the guy at the finish line as they flew through the finish line. "Ah!" I shouted as I started running even faster. "Watch out!" shouted one of the racers as I ran past him, the ground lighting under my feet. "And in 6****th**** place is Ulrich!" said the guy as I ran through the finish line. "Nice idea." said Riku as everyone was trying to regain their balance. "Yeah, I was lucky that time though." I said as I sat under tree, exhausted. "I wonder if my other friend is here." said Catalina as she looked at all the racers that came running through the finish line. "OLGA!" shouted one of the runners as she came and ran toward Olga. "Hi?" said Catalina as she looked that the girl. "Ah you forgot me already? How could you Olga?!" said the girl as she turned her back on us. "Emma! I couldn't tell it was you." said Catalina as she hugged the girl. "Took you long enough." said Emma as she hugged Catalina back. "How have you been?" asked Catalina as she released Emma from the hug. "I've been good. Seems like you also found Karisha too." said Emma as she turned and looked at Karisha. "Hi Emma." said Karisha flatly. "Hey, I have a question for you guys." said Emma as she looked at everyone. Suddenly all of the other runners turned into Heartless, Nobodies, and Soulless. "Ok, but first we have to take care of these first." I said as my Keyblade appeared in my hand. Several minutes later we all were resting under a nearby tree, exhausted by all the fighting. "So, what I wanted to know is if I could join you guys. So can I?" asked Emma as she smiled at all of us. "Hold on for a second Emma." Catalina said as we all got together to discuss this. "No. We can't allow her to come with us." said Riku as he looked at us. "I say we do allow her to come. The more people we have to help fight, the better." Me and Sora said as we looked at Riku. "Ok. All in favor of Riku raise your hand." said Karisha and Kairi. No one, but Riku raised his hand. "All in favor of Ulrich and Sora's idea raise your hand." they said as Riku put his hand down. Everyone else raised their hand. "Well its obvious. Welcome to the group Emma!" shouted Olga, Karisha and me.**

**Chapter 7: The making of a new monster**

"**Yay!" shouted Emma as she jumped up and down rapidly. "Yes we know your excited, but will you CALM THE FUCK DOWN ALREADY?!" yelled Riku as he turned up his Ipod. "Sorry mister grumpy." said Emma as she stopped jumping. Everyone started to laugh. "Nice one Emma." I said as I continued laughing. "Thanks Ulrich." said Emma as we walked down the road. "Hey guys. I wait I mean we" said Catalina as she looked at me for a sec. " We have something we need to ask and give you." I said as I finished Olga's sentence. "What is it?" asked Kairi as we all stopped. Me and Catalina then handed everyone a small orb on a keychain. "What's this for?" asked Karisha as she looked at the orb. "Its something to turn your Keyblades into an anti-vampire Keyblade." said Catalina as she looked at everyone. "We have these to you so you guys can stop us if we got on a rampage." I said as Sora's mouth opened slowly. "Oh." said everyone as they put the key chains away. "Promise us that you guys won't hesitate to guy us with that." said Catalina as she looked at everyone. "We promise." said Emma as everyone started walking again. Several minutes later we all crossed over to our next destination. "Wow. So this is Battle ground?" said Riku as we all looked around. Me and Catalina suddenly turned around with our Keyblades drawn. "Just who are you?!" I asked as I looked at the guy standing in front of me. The man didn't say a word. "Just leave him alone you guys." said Emma and Karisha as everyone started walking away. "What's going?!" said Sora as people started to form a circle around us. "Guys use those key chains we gave you. NOW!" shouted Catalina as she turned and looked at everyone, her eyes full of worry. "Why?" they asked as they all started to attach the keychain. Suddenly the people rushed toward us. **

**I then swung my Keyblade at a guy, hitting him across the face. "Because these people are part vampire!" I shouted as a second Keyblade appeared in my other hand. "What the hell is going on?! First there are Soulless, now there are people who are now half vampire?!" said Sora and Riku as they both sliced a half vampire in two. "We're getting out numbered!" shouted Kairi as she ran back over to Sora and Riku. "Everyone over here! I think I found us a hiding spot." said Karisha as she hit a half vampire in the face with the Keyblade, sending him flying. We all then ran over to Karisha and started to attack the vampires that were surrounding her. "Everyone under here!" yelled Emma as she lifted up a metal door. We all then jumped through the metal door and slammed it shut. "Firaga." I said as I pointed both of my Keyblades forward. Balls of fire instantly lined the hallway, giving off light. "Thanks." said Emma as we all started to walk down the hallway. "What the hell?!" said Karisha as we reached the end of the hallway. "What is all this?" said Catalina as we walked into a libratory that was filled with dead bodies. "This looks like there was an experiment going on in here." I said as I looked through a pile of papers that was on a nearby desk. **

"**What's it say Ulrich?" asked Kairi several minutes later. "This is totally weird." I said as I placed the paper down. "So what does it say?!" barked Riku as he glared at me. "Calm down dude. Now Ulrich, tell us what it said." said Sora as he gripped Riku's shoulder. "Well what it are notes and experiments on how to make human's into vampires by using heartless, nobodies and soulless." I said as I looked at everyone. "So these must be the failed experiments." said Emma as she pointed to a pile of dead bodies. "Yep." I said as I looked around. Suddenly we hear a faint scratching sound from the room right next to the one we're in. "What the hell? Lets go check out that noise." said Emma as we turned toward the source of the noise. We all then walked out of the room and walked into the other room. "Is anyone here?" I asked as we looked around the dark room. Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked. "Looks like you guys are stuck in here with me now." said a voice from the far left corner. "Who is that?" asked Catalina as she walked toward the corner. I raised my left hand into the air and whispered "Blue flame". "Thanks dude." whispered Sora as several balls of blue fire appeared in each of the four corners of the room. "ULRICH! GET OVER HERE QUICK!" shouted Karisha and Catalina as they turned toward me. "What is it?!" I asked as I rushed over to them. "We need you to heal her, now." replied Karisha as she pointed toward the girl next to them. "My name is Amaterasu you know." said the girl as she raised her head up slightly. "Well Amaterasu, just hold still and don't make any sudden movements." I said as my hands glowed a faint white. "Ok." said Amaterasu as I started to slowly move my hands over her body, healing her. Several minutes later I moved my hands away from Amaterasu's body. "There you go." I said as a bead of sweat fell from my forehead. "Thanks Ulrich." said Amaterasu as she smiled at me. **

**Chapter 8: Escape from Battle ground**

"**So how do we get out of here?" asked Kairi as we all gathered around the center of the room. "I have one idea." I said as I looked at everyone. "Ok. Everyone step back." shouted Riku as he stood up and waved everyone back. Two Keyblades appeared in my hands as I stared at the ceiling. "Cross slash." I whispered as I jumped upward. Within seconds a hole was cut up to the surface. "Thanks Ulrich. Now all we have to do is fight our way out!" said Emma as everyone else climbed out of the hole with their Keyblades drawn, except for Amaterasu. "This is going to be fun." said Sora as he spun his Keyblade around, then rushed into a group of vampires. 3 hours later we all were still fighting. "This is getting us nowhere!" shouted Amaterasu as she kicked off a vampire's head with a spin kick. "I know!" replied Catalina as she sliced a nearby vampire in half with her Keyblade. "Protectaga. Reflectaga." I said as I pointed my Keyblade at everyone. "What are you doing Ulrich?! You can't take them all on by your self!" shouted everyone as they stared at me. "This is taking too long and you guys are almost out of energy. So I'm going to end this now." I said as I started to spin my Keyblades rapidly in midair. A deep growl started to erupt from my throat as my demonic energy sky rocketed, causing the ground under me to crack and shatter. "Unawakened heart." I said as my hair started to turn crimson with faint streaks of purple and black. "Your too slow boy." said a vampire as he lunged at me. "You're the slow one." I muttered as I appeared on the other side of the barrier I placed. The vampire let out a scream, then his body collapsed into dust. "Awaken heart." I said as my Keyblades stopped spinning. It then went pitch black as I grabbed both of my Keyblades. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted Emma, Catalina and Kairi as they started to move around the barrier worried. "I don't know, but it looks like this is over." said Riku. The darkness started to fade as screams then started to echo into the barrier. "What the hell?" said Karisha as she walked forward. The darkness then completely dispersed, and the barrier was dispelled as soon as Karisha got close. "Whoa!" said everyone as they looked around at the mayhem and destruction. All over the ground was dozens of dead bodies, and large pillars of ice. "Looks like I finished this in two moves." I said as I walked over to everyone slowly. My Keyblades fell from my grasp and hit the ground as I fell forward, my eyes half closed. "Ulrich!" screamed Amaterasu as she rushed over to catch me. I then fell on to the ground with a soft thud. "I'm ok Amaterasu, just exhausted from using so much energy." I said as turned over and looked up at the sky. "Well we can't stay here for much longer. Who knows how long we have until more of them show up." said Catalina as she walked over and looked at me. "Your right Olga." I said as I sat up slowly. "Lets get going." I replied as I picked up my Keyblades and started walking. "By the way, where are we headed to next?" asked Riku and Sora as we reached the exist of Battle ground. "Next world is ???." said Karisha as she pulled out the map and pointed to the world. **

**Chapter 9: Awakening of everyone's powers**

"**Does anyone know why that world is called ???" I asked as we walked out of Battle ground and back onto the road. "So just what was that attack you used earlier Ulrich?" asked Sora as he looked at me for a sec. "That attack was called Unawakened/Awakened heart. It basically increases all attacks, but at the cost of draining you of all of your energy." I said as we all stopped to get something to eat. "Cool." muttered Riku as he took a bite out of his turkey sandwich. "Yeah, well I was thinking maybe I should teach it to you guys." I replied as I took a sip from my bottle that contained blood. "Really?!" shouted Karisha with a bit of excitement in her voice. "Sure, but first…" I started as I walked over to Amaterasu. "What are you doing?" asked Amaterasu as she looked up at me weirdly. I then touched her forehead and a flash of light appeared. "There we go. Now we can begin a whole lot easier." I said as I smiled a little. "WHOA!" screamed Emma, Catalina and Kairi as they stared at Amaterasu. Amaterasu had a cat tail, and cat ears. "Yeah. I'm half human and half Neko." said Amaterasu as her ears twitched slightly. "Now, if everyone would find a partner please." I said with a smile as I started walking into a huge field. Several minutes later everyone was paired up and at the large field. "So the pairs are: Catalina and Karisha, Sora and Kairi, Emma and Riku, and Me and Amaterasu." I shouted as a huge gust of wind hit us. "So the first step in learning this ability is that you must concentrate on what you would kill something with." I shouted as I walked around the groups. "Got it." everyone replied as they all closed their eyes and started to concentrate. "Ok, now raise both of your arms into the air. Then open your eyes slowly." I shouted as I continued walking around. Everyone did what they were told and stared at me. "Ok. Catalina your elements are fire and lightening. Karisha, your elements are wind and earth. Kairi, Sora and Riku, your elements are light and darkness. And Amaterasu and Emma, your elements are water and ice." I said to everyone as I stopped and looked at what was formed in each of their hands. "Cool." said Karisha and Catalina as they started to play with their elements. "On to the next part. I need you all to say "Unawakened hearts." I said as claws of ice started to form over my hands. "Then say Awaken! With a lot of power and meaning in it too. Cause that's the only way it will work properly." I said as darkness engulfed a tree for a sec then faded away. "Unawakened hearts. Awaken!" howled everyone at the same time as they all aimed at the same tree. Nothing happened, except the tree was wet a little. "Try it again, but pause for 3 seconds after saying Unawakened hearts." I replied as I touched the tree. "Got it." everyone replied as they looked at the tree. "Unawakened hearts!" everyone shouted a minute later. "AWAKEN!" they all yelled at the top of their lungs 3 seconds later. The tree instantly exploded, leaving a small burned circle where the tree use to be. "Good job you guys!" I said with a smile. "Thanks for teaching us that Ulrich." replied Amaterasu as we all walked out of the field and back toward our stuff. Suddenly Me, Catalina and Amaterasu turned around. "Nice reflexes. Something I'd expect from the legendary Ulrich." said the woman that we were facing. "Who are you?!" I yelled as I pointed my Keyblade at him. "My name is Zarin. Karin's twin sister." said the woman as she started to walk up to us. "Who's Karin?" asked Catalina and Amaterasu as Zarin got closer. I didn't respond. "Ulrich?" they asked again as they looked at me with a worried look upon their face. **

**Chapter 10: the explanation **

"**So are you going to talk Ulrich?" asked Zarin as an evil smile slowly formed across her face. "S-Shut up!" I roared as I swung the Keyblade upward toward Zarin. A wave of ice speed toward Zarin as I glared at her. "That was kind of mean of you Ulrich. I'm going to have to tell my step father about this." replied Zarin as she side stepped my attack. The wave of ice collided with a tree, the force of the collision causing the tree to break in half. "Bye Ulrich!" laughed Zarin as she blew a kiss at me, then disappeared. **

"**Ulrich. Just how does she know you?" asked Karisha as we walked down the road several minutes later. "I don't know, but I do know that Zarin really is Karin's twin sister." I said as we continued walking. "Ok. We've all been wondering this ever since we heard. Just who in the hell is Karin?!" asked Emma as she, Railel and the others stopped walking. (note from writer: I've to decided to change Kairi to Railel. Just letting you guys know.) "Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do. So lets stop here for the night." I replied as I pointed to a spot out of sight of the main road. "Ok, but then you'd better explain everything." said Riku as they started walking toward the spot I mentioned. 2 hours later, everyone had their sleeping bags out and a fire going. "Well, to start off, I'm from a different world." I started as I took out 2 blood drinks from my bag. I then handed Catalina one. "Thanks, now continue." said Catalina as she took the bottle and opened it. "Well in my world, Me, my friends, and my brother and sister are heroes. The people that other people call when something is happening." I started as I took a sip from my blood bottle. "My sisters are Aelita and Moka and my brother is Tsukune. My friends are Black star, Kenta, Sasuke, Kogane, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and a lot of other people that I can't remember right now." I continued. Several hours later I finally finished the explanation. "Whoa. No wonder you're more powerful then us." answered Sora after several seconds of silence. "Yeah, but right now I'm fighting this thing that's inside of me. So if I ever leave without saying something, then you know why I left." I said as I finished the bottle and grabbed out another. "Question Ulrich." asked Catalina as she stood up, looking at me. "What is it?" I answered as I looked up at her. "Would you please show me your full vampire state?" She asked. It suddenly got really quiet. "Not right now Olga." I replied while I quickly glanced around. Suddenly Karisha, Emma, Olga, and Railel's cell phones started to ring. "OK. We're on our way!" shouted Catalina as they snapped their phones shut. "That was our friends Julie, Kaye, and Emily. Their in trouble and need our help." shouted Emma as they started to put up their stuff. "So just how far are they from here?" I asked after everyone had their stuff put away. "Their about 6 miles away from our current location. We'd never make it on time, even if we ran!" said Karisha as a fierce look was upon her face. "I know how to get their quickly." I replied as I looked at everyone. "Do it then! We don't have much time left." yelled Railel, her eyes a faint red. "Ok. One person grab hold of me and everyone else take hold of that person. This is going to be very fast!" I shouted as I looked to where Julie, Kaye, and Emily were. **

**Amaterasu grabbed hold of the back of my jacket, then everyone else grabbed on to her. "Awaken! Vampic Blood!" I roared at the top of my lungs as I swung my head upward. My eyes turned a deep crimson as the vampire blood in my veins started to run into overdrive. Streaks of purple and crimson started to appear in my jet black hair, along with wings of solid blood. "Whoa." muttered everyone as they looked at me in awe. "You guys can let go now. We're here." I said a split second later. "What- How did we get here so quick?" asked Emma as everyone fell to the ground with a soft thud. "Its about time you guys showed up! We need some help over here!" shouted Julia as she kicked a monster in the face, sending him flying.**

**Chapter 11: First major battle and the rise of Fairy tale 2**

"**Get up you guys. I won't be able to do this by myself." I shouted as I knocked away a monster that was coming toward us with a swipe of my left hand. "Ok." everyone replied as they stood up and wiped the dirt off their clothing. "Protection barrier!" me and Catalina howled as we rushed in front of Julia and the others. A impassable barrier formed around us seconds later. I then walked over to Kaye and Emily and started to heal them, since they were the most injured. "Thanks Ulrich." they replied with a slightly smile. I moved my hands away as I finished healing them both. "Can't believe I'm going to have to use this." I mumbled as I withdrew my Keyblade. Black light started to fill the inside of the barrier, my Keyblade transforming. "Lets get this party started." I shouted as I dispelled the barrier and the black light. Hundreds of monsters started to surround us as everyone withdrew their weapons. "There are more then earlier!" shouted Emily as she kicked a monster in the face, the force of the kick causing the head and neck to snap. "HELP!" screamed Amaterasu and Emma as two monsters started to drag them away. "Inferno shot!" shouted Julia as she pointed both of her hands at the monsters. Twin pillars of fire busted forth from Julia's hands, flying straight toward the monsters. "Flame absorber." said one of the monsters as the pillars of fire got close. "What the hell?!" I howled as swung my black pitch black sword, that had some blood on it, downward. "Our names are Riean and Avery." said the monster that was hold Emma. "AHH!" screamed Kaye, Emily, and the others. "Damn it! Now we're separated." I said as more monsters started to appear. A flash of white light suddenly appeared where Railel was standing after several minutes of fighting. "Can't believe I have to show my true form now." mumbled Railel to her self as white angel wings appeared from her back. The monsters let out a high pitched roar as Railel floated in the air. "Angel's revenge." said Railel slowly as she flew toward Riean and Avery. "Just what the hell are you planning?" asked Avery as he looked up at Railel. A blast of white light hit them both as a slight smile appeared on Railel's lips. "Thanks for the help." shouted Amaterasu and Emma as they rushed back toward the fight so they could help. "You little bitch! Time to learn your place!" roared Riean as she started to walk toward the fight. "Death explosion." howled Riean as she appeared dead center of the fight. "OH SHIT!" everyone shouted as all the monsters started to explode. 3 minutes later, all the monsters had exploded. "W-We're alive?" muttered Julia and Sora as everyone blinked to adjust their eye sight back to normal. "We decided to protect you guys last second." replied Catalina as she turned her head toward them. She then fell forward, landing on Railel and Emma's shoulder. "She's going to be alright. Olga's just exhausted." I answered, an edge of darkness and evil in my voice. "You ok Ulrich?" asked Julia as she walked up to me. "Back off. There are more monsters coming and none of you are in any condition to fight." I answered as I turned and looked at everyone.**

**Marks had appeared on my neck and face, my eyes a crimson color. "What's happened to you?" asked Emily as she stood up and walked over to me. "Sorry, but I don't have time to explain." I said as I faded away. I then reappeared in the center of the monsters, the black sword in hand. "RRGGGGAAAAHHHH!" I roared as I started to swing the sword rapidly, cutting and slicing up the monsters. "What is he?!" shouted Riean as she backed away from me, her eyes wide. "I don't know, but lets report back to Fairy Tale 2." barked Avery as he started to run from the battle. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I roared as I sliced the last monster in 2. I then dropped the sword and rushed toward Riean. "Sorry, but I don't have the time to mess with you Ulrich." said Riean as she disappeared with a soft Pop! "Damn it! Not again!" I roared at the top of my lungs. The ground under me shattering by the strength of my demonic energy, which was way up and beyond normal. "Calm down Ulrich. The battles over." said Kaye as she placed a hand on my right shoulder. "O-Ok." I answered, my eyes and hair turning back to normal. "Man. Catalina sure is heavy." replied Riku as we walked up to me, Catalina on his back. "I'll carry her." I said as my demonic energy dropped back into the normal zone. "Ok." Riku said as he put Catalina on my back. **

**Chapter 12: Vampires, Neko, Angels oh my!**

"**I think we should skip world ??? For now and pick another world." I answered after 2 hours of walking in silence. "Why do u say that?" asked Railel as she looked at me. "Well because I think that's where Riean and Avery are. That and we're not strong enough to take them on yet." I answered quietly as Catalina yawned. "Your right. But I think we all need to discuss something before we go any whether." said Sora as he looked at Riku. " O-Ok." answered Catalina sleepily. "We can go talk and rest in there." Kaye answered as she pointed toward a small café. We all walked toward the café, our stomach rumbling a little. "So what is that you want to tell us?" asked Emily as we all looked over our menus. "Well the heartless, nobodies, and soulless have all stopped attack." Riku said as he looked at everyone. "You don't think we know that?" said Julia as she put her menu down on the table. "You know?" asked Sora as he looked at her. "Yep. We all guessed that since we didn't see any of them after the incident at Battle ground. Now I have something I'd like to discuss." I said as I looked at everyone. "Your orders please?" asked the waitress as she looked at us with a smile. We told her our orders, then she left. "Well, as I was saying. I think everyone else here needs to awaken or become something other then human." I said bluntly. "Why do you think that?" Julia asked. "Because in the state most of you are in, you would easily get killed if we're going to go up against Fairy tale 2." I answered, a bit of bitterness in my voice. "Fairy tale 2? Oh! You mean those people from earlier." said Emily as the waitress brought us our food. "Yep. Now then. We already have 2 vampires, an angel, and a half Neko half human." Catalina said as she eat a spoon full of ice cream. "You forgot us. The demons." answered Sora and Riku as they glanced up at Olga. "Right. Now then. Everyone else is getting turned into a vampire correct?" I said as I took a sip from my Dr. Pepper cherry. "Yes." replied Kaye, Emma, Emily, Julia, and Karisha. "Got. Now lets hurry up and finish eating. I want to hurry up and get this changing over with." I said as I looked at everyone. **

"**So have you done this before Ulrich?" asked Sorian several minutes later as I paid for the food. "No, but I know how its done." I answered as we walked out of the café. "So where are you going to change us?" asked Kaye as she looked at me. "Hmm… how about over there, where its hidden and out of sight." I asked as I pointed to a dark forest that was 3 meters away. "Ok. We'll be right back." said Sorian as the people that were going to become vampires started walking toward the forest. I slowly walked behind then, a black book in my left hand. "Ok. I'll go first." said Emily as we all stopped in the middle of the forest. "Ok, but first I need you all to sign this book with a bit of your blood." I said as I opened the book to a clean page. "Why?" asked Julia as she crossed her arms. "Its just encase something goes wrong with the changing, me and Catalina can go and save you." I replied as I glanced over everyone. "Oh ok." said Julia as everyone walked up to me. I then took out a small pocket knife and sliced open a finger for everyone. They then wrote their names in blood and walked away. "Alright. Now that's done, on to business." I said as my fangs grew a little so that they were visible slightly. "Just get it over with Ulrich. We're all excited to become part vampire." said Sorian as they all started to tap their foot, impatient. "Fine." I said bitterly. I then walked up to each one of them and bite them in the neck, drinking some of their blood. I then switched that blood with my own blood and reinjected it into them. "I'm going to text the others to come and camp out by the forest. Since the change is going to take 3 days or so." I answered as I took out my phone. I then texted Catalina saying "Come camp by the forest. This is going to take some time." Olga's phone then rang saying she got a text. "Oh. Come on you guys. Looks like we're going to be for awhile." said Catalina after she read the text. "I'll be back you guys. I'm going to get your sleeping bags." I replied as I looked at everyone. "G-Got it, and hurry up too." Emma said through clinched teeth. I then rushed out to the others and grabbed the others stuff. "See you guys in a couple of days." I shouted over my shoulder as I rushed back into the forest. "I feel… sleepy." said Sorian as I placed out their sleeping bags. "I can tell. Now just lay in your sleeping bags, the changing is about to begin." I replied as I looked up at them slightly. "Ok. See you when the change is done." Kaye muttered as they all climbed into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. "I hope this goes well." I yawned as I slowly started to fall asleep. "Wake up! Wake up dude!" whispered Riku 15 hours later. "Ugh what is it?" I asked as I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him. "Just wanted to tell you that most of us are going into the town 2 miles away, restocking our supplies." Riku said as he pointed in the direction of where they were headed. "Ok, just don't be gone for too long." I replied as I handed him a list of the stuff the people asleep needed. "Thanks. Well we've got to get going so bye." whispered Riku as he slowly walked away, trying not to wake up the people sleeping. "Now that he's gone. Time to catch up on some much needed sleep." I said tiredly. I then fell back to sleep. **

"**Man. That was a good nap." I said as I woke up and stretched. "Morning sleepy head." laughed Kaye as she flicked me in the head. "Ow. Wait its been 3 days already?!" I yelled as I sat up. "Yep. We wanted to wake you up earlier, but you so peaceful when you where asleep. Plus, we figured that it would be best for you if you got some sleep." answered Emma as my eyes started to come into focus. "Now we have 7 vampires in our group." I replied as I rubbed the spot Kaye flicked me at. "Yep. Now lets get going. Everyone is being a bitch because they want to keep moving." Julia shouted as she throws everyone their sleeping bag, already rolled up. "Right. Lets get out of here." Sorian said as she started to walk out of the forest. **

**Chapter 13: The Keyblades disappearance **

"**Finally! Now lets get going!" yelled Sora as me and the others walked out of the forest. "Sorry for taking so long." I said as we started walking down the road several minutes later. "Its ok, but we need to tell you something. And your not going to like it either Ulrich." said Amaterasu as we continued walking. "What is it?" I asked. "There is no other way to get around ???" said Catalina with a bit of bitterness in her voice. "Oh. Looks like we're going to have to cut through it then." I said, sounding a little pissed off. "OH MY GOD!" shouted Emily, Kaye, Sorian, Emma, Railel, and Olga. "What is it?!" Sora, Riku, Julia and I yelled. "You have to see this." said Amaterasu as I walked over to her. "Holy shit!" I shouted as I looked in the direction of the others. In front of us was hundreds of heartless, nobodies, soulless, monsters, and vampires. "Looks like it's the work of Fairy tale." I growled as my hair started to rise a little. "So are we going to just stand and talk or are we going to crush Fairy tales ass!" shouted Julia as her Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Your right. Time of talk is over. Its time for action!" howled Catalina and Sorian as everyone's Keyblade appeared in their hands. We all then rushed forward, toward Fairy tale. "Is it just me or does the enemies feel stronger?" asked Emma as she blocked an attack from a nobody. "Yeah. They seem a little too strong." Emily answered as she swung her Keyblade downward, slicing a soulless in half. Suddenly everyone's Keyblade disappeared, leaving us defenseless. "WHAT THE HELL?!" we all yelled as we gathered into a circle. "Sorry, but the time of the Keyblade is over." said Zarin as she appeared in the outer edge of the battle. "Zarin." I growled, my fangs showing. "Don't give me that look Ulrich. Your weaponless, and your weaker then me too." Zarin barked, her eyes flaring with anger. "Here everyone." I said as I snapped my fingers. Katanas appeared in front of everyone. "Take one and start fighting! I'm going to deal with Zarin alone." I said as I withdrew my pitch black katana. "Wait what?!" said Kaye as everyone grabbed their katana. I then rushed toward Zarin, weaving in and out of oncoming enemies with ease. "So you plan to face me alone are you? This is going to be fun!" laughed Zarin as she withdrew her white katana. She swung her katana upward, blocking my downward swing. "Dark blast!" I roared. A black wave blusted forth from my sword, colliding with Zarin. "Nice little trick Ulrich, but still not enough." Zarin yelled as she jumped away from me. "Awaken. Vampire blood." I whispered as I glared at Zarin. I then disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Zarin. "Rise, ice and darkness." I whispered as I grabbed Zarin's left shoulder. Darkness suddenly surrounded us, blocking out all light. "C-Cold." stuttered Zarin in the darkness. "Now then. We'll just be going now Zarin. Bye" I replied as I stepped out of the dark bubble. "Ulrich, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" howled Zarin as she then noticed why she was cold. Ice had formed over Zarin's body, then froze to the ground. Stopping her from moving. "Looks like their fight is over." answered a tired Riku as he decapitated a heartless. "How's it been going?" I asked as I ran over to Riku. "Not too good. Amaterasu, Emma, Katie, Kaye, Emily, Sorian, and Catalina are all out of energy so they can't fight. Me and Sora have a small amount of energy left, but we can't go on much longer." Riku answered as he swung his katana tiredly. "Sora's out of energy now. So its just us three now." Julia said as she ran up to us. "I'll end this quickly. Cause we need to get out of here." I replied as I spun my katana rapidly, slicing up the enemies that came at me. "Go for it Ulrich. Before we're overrun by them." Julia shouted as she got knocked to the ground by a monster. "Ice rose. Bloom" I said as I sliced the monster in half, blood spraying everywhere. Suddenly all the heartless, nobodies, soulless, vampires, and monsters where frozen solid. "Ice rose. Wilt" I said as I wiped some blood off my face. All the enemies instantly shattered as soon as I said "Wilt". "Lets get going… before I…. pass out." I said slowly as I picked up Jessica and Amaterasu. "Put we don't have the energy or strength to carry that many people." Riku said as he picked up Catalina and Railel. "Fine. Dance darkness portal." I said as I put my katana in its sheath. A black hole appeared under us a second later. We were all sucked in and teleported somewhere else. We then reappeared several miles north of the world ???. "Thanks dude." Julia replied as we all set the others up against some trees. "Your….welcome." I said as I fell flat on my face. My eyes then closed as I passed out.**

**Chapter 14: Welcome to Yokai Academy**

"**Man. It feels weird not being able to use the Keyblade now." Sora said as we sat in Café Snow rose. "Mhm. Now about the next world we're headed to." Emma replied as she took a sip from her Dr. Pepper. "We think its time we found a place of permanent settlement." Railel said as she ate a spoon full of chocolate chip ice cream. "Ok. Now lets get out of here." Sorian said as she placed her spoon in the small cup in front of here. We all got up, paid for the food then left. "I think our permanent location should be somewhere in the next world we go to." I said as we started walking down the road again. "Which means we're going to be living at Yokai Academy." Catalina said as she pointed straight forward. In front of us was Yokai Academy. "Wow. I can't believe I'm back here again." I said as I smiled slightly. "Has anyone noticed that we're getting to worlds a lot quicker then before?" asked Emily as we walked through the front gates of Yokai Academy. "I think the worlds are getting closer together." Julia replied as we walked toward the main office. "I've seen this before. it's the work of Fairy tale 2." I answered, a bit of anger in my voice. "Welcome back Ulrich-san!" people started to say as we got closer to the main office. "Looks like your popular Ulrich." Sora said as we walked into the main office. "That's because Ulrich goes to this academy, and he's saved it a couple of times too." said the headmaster as he walked into the main office. "Hello headmaster." we all said as we bowed toward him. The head master bowed back. "Looks like you've made some new friends Ulrich-san." said the headmaster. "Yep. So can I have our dorm keys headmaster?" I asked after I introduced everyone to the headmaster. "Sure." replied the headmaster. He then gave each of us a dorm key. "Thank you sir." Railel and the others said as they took their key and bowed. "No need for formalities. Anyone that's a friend of Ulrich, is welcome here, and a friend." the headmaster answered with a smile. We all smiled back, then left to find our dorms. "So how do you guys like Yokai Academy?" I asked as we walked through the school, toward our dorms. "Its great! I never knew there was so many monsters living amongst us." Julia said as we turned a corner and continued walking. "Yeah. Well I've got to go. Meet you guys later." I said as I took a different hallway. "Hi Ulrich. Long time no see." said Ms. Nekonome as I walked into her class. "Yep. Hey I have a question." I said as we both bowed to each other. "Ok. What do you want to know?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her desk. "Do you know where this place is?" I asked as I pulled out a small piece of paper and pointed to some small black writing. Ms. Nekonome grabbed the paper, crumpled it up, and threw it away. "Why are you looking for such a cursed place Ulrich?" she asked, a look of worry in her eyes. "Headmaster wants me and the others to go check it out. That's why." I replied. "Well that place is located 25 miles south of the school. Now get going Ulrich, I've got more stuff to take care of." Ms. Nekonome said as she waved me out of the room. "Ok. Nice talk to you sensei." I said as I walked away. On the paper was written, Havergasht.**

**Chapter 15: The Haverghast asylum **

"**You need us to do what?!" shouted Sorian as we all meet up in lunch room several hours later. "I need you guys to pack very lightly for a trip. Because the headmaster wants us to go check on something." I said as I took a sip of my cherry Pepsi. "Calm down Sorian. This is also a chance to find info on Fairy tale 2 as well." Emma said as we all looked around. "We leave in 3 hours. Remember to pack lightly, but make sure its only stuff we need." I said as I stood up and started to walk out of the lunch room. 2 hours later, Amaterasu walked toward the south side of the school. "Hey Ulrich. Just wanted to tell you that we're-" started Amaterasu as she slowly walked into a clearing. "Form release!" I shouted as I waved my right hand across my face. A dark aura started to swirl around me, a black, purple, and crimson mask forming slowly over my face. "What are you doing?" asked Amaterasu as she stepped closer. All the energy suddenly dispersed, and the mask shattered. I then turned around and looked at Amaterasu. "N-nothing. You guys ready yet?" I asked as I walked up to her. "Yeah. So lets go." Amaterasu said as she started to walk away from me. **

"**Can't believe that we get to miss school." Catalina said as we walked down a deserted street. "Yeah." Emma said. We then stopped at the end of the road and looked straight ahead. "Just what is that?" Sora asked as everyone stared at the building in the distance. "We'll find out when we get there." Riku replied as everyone started to walk forward slowly. "We'll never make it there at this rate. Blood wings." I answered after minutes of silence. Wings of solid blood formed out of my back. I then grabbed Sorian by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" asked Sorian as I started to rise into the air. "Everyone grab hold of Sorian." I shouted as I rose higher into the air. Everyone grabbed hold of each other, then one of them grabbed hold of Sorian. "Here we go!" I shouted. I then started to fly toward the building, going 65 mph. "Shit! Going too fast!" I yelled as the building got closer then expected. I crashed through one of the 3****rd**** story windows. "Looks like we got inside." Julia said as everyone stood up. "No duh Julia." Emily replied as she rolled her eyes. "Did anyone just hear that noise?" asked Railel as we all dusted the dirt and glass off. A faint sound of screaming started to echo in the room. "Ok. Who's screaming?" Kaye asked everyone started looking for the source of the screaming. "I think its coming from behind that door." Amaterasu said as she shakily pointed to a black and crimson door. "Lets get going. This place isn't the Haverghast mansion." Riku said as he walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as the door opened all the way, all the girls let out a high-pitched scream. "I think I know where we are." I answered as I snapped my fingers, causing an ice bridge to form over the dead bodies and toward the door on the other side. "Where are we then?" asked Sora as everyone slowly started to walk across the bridge. "We're inside the Haverghast asylum." I replied as I opened the other door, and we all walked through it.**

**Chapter 16: Escape from the Haverghast asylum and graveyard**

"**The Haverghast asylum?!" Everyone shouted at once. "Yeah. We need to get out of here quickly too, so no time to stop and chat." I replied as I started walking down the hallway we were in. "Why do we need to get out of here quickly?" asked Catalina and Emily as they started to catch up with me. "Because this place is haunted, cursed, and its going to disappear in a couple of minutes, like 45 minutes." I answered quickly as I kicked down the door in front of me. "Oh. Ok." Catalina replied as we keep walking. The sound of knives being sharpened started to echo through the rooms and hallways as we neared the center of the asylum. "That's not a good sound." Sora shouted so he was louder then the knives. My eyes then widened as I stopped and turned around. "What is it?" asked Amaterasu as everyone stopped as well. At the end of the hallway was a large dark figure. "Ul-rich." said the monster as it started to approach us. "RUN! AND WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK BACK!" I howled as I turned around and started off in a sprint. "ULRICH!" roared the monster as it started to chase after us. "Night dash!" shouted Sora and Riku together. They both started to run faster, flying past everyone with ease. "Black wall!" I shouted as I started to run backward. "White wall!" Railel shouted as she started to run backward as well. A pair of white and black walls appeared in front of the monster, halting its approach. "Flicker!" the others yelled as we turned a corner. They started to run down the hallway in a blur, the speed of their running causing the asylum to shake violently. "Stopping running so fast you guys! Your causing the place to shake." Me and Railel shouted as started to catch up with them. All of a sudden there was a loud roar followed by heavy footsteps. We all stopped and turned around slowly. "I hope it isn't that thing again." Sorian said as the sounded to get louder and closer. **

**The monster came speeding around the corner. "Run!" Sora yelled as he turned around and started running. We all turned around and started running again, causing the building to shake again. "I see the way out! Lets hurry and get out of here." Riku howled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a part of the asylum collapsed, separating us into two different groups. "OH SHIT! ITS COMING!" Railel said as we backed up against the part of broken building. "DIE!" roared the monster as it swung its left arm sideways at Railel and Sorian. I rushed forward and stood in between the attack and them. The attack made contact with my back with such a strong force, that it sent me, Railel, and Sorian flying through and out of the asylum. I landed against a tree in the graveyard that we were now in. "That was close." Sorian replied as she and Railel slid to a halt. "You guys ok?" asked Catalina as the others rushed to where we were. "I think so Olg-" I started as I stood up slowly. I then coughed up a large amount of blood. "Ulrich!" Amaterasu shouted as she rushed over to me. "I-I'm good." I answered as I wiped the blood off my lips. "Lets get going. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Emma and Kaye replied as they shivered a little. "Ok." Catalina said as she started walking. "You sure your going to be ok Ulrich?" Julia asked as we walked through the graveyard. "Yeah, I'll be a little sore tomorrow though." I replied with a smile. I winced slightly as new skin formed across the wound on my back, healing it. "Question. How did that thing know your name?" asked Emily. "Yeah. I was wondering the same thing." Emma said as she looked at me for a sec. "Well, that thing is space- time creature. It knew my name because it was sent to capture me, and return me to my own world." I answered as I looked straight ahead. "We're here you guys. The Haverghast mansion." Riku said as we walked past the last few headstones. "Cool, Now lets hurry up and get this over with." Sorian said as she waved a hand toward the mansion.**

**Chapter 17: Rise of the dark angels and kidnapping**

"**Alright. Time to tell you guys what we're looking for. And by the way, its going to be several items too." I answered several minutes later in front of the mansion. "Ok. What are we looking for?" Railel asked as she looked at me. "We're looking for a large black coffin, a black feather, a multi-colored orb, and a scroll." I replied as I read off the list of stuff. "Alright. Lets get this search started." Julia said as she opened the front door. The stench of old stuff and rotting corpses floated out of the door. "Gross!" Amaterasu shouted as we entered the mansion. Riku then closed the door as soon as we all were inside. "Whoa. This place looks like its from the 1800's or something." Catalina said as she looked around. "Split up. It'll be a lot quicker that way." Kaye said as she looked at the stairs behind me. "Got it. Now lets find these damn items." Sora said as he walked away, toward the living room. We all decided to go in pairs of two. "Thanks for saving us earlier Ulrich." Railel said as me and her started to search basement of the coffin. "No problem." I answered with a smile as I turned and looked at her. "Hmm. Where is that coffin?" Railel said as she turned over a book case. "Hold on. Do feel that?" I asked. A dark energy started to fill the mansion. The energy then started to feel like Railel's energy. "That's not good. Lets go see what happened." Railel said as she walked over to the door. "Yeah. Beside, the coffin isn't here either." I said as I walked behind her. "Found the black feather!" Sorian shouted as she ran downstairs and toward us. "Good job…. Sorian." Railel and I said slowly. On Sorian's back was a pair of black angel wings. "What happened when you grabbed the feather Sorian?" I asked, still staring at the black angel wings. "Oh yeah. Well when I grabbed the feather a dark light surrounded me. Then after a couple of seconds the light disappeared and I had angel wings." Karisa explained as she handed me the feather. I took the feather and put it in a small black bag. "That means your now a demon/angel/vampire hybrid or more commonly known as the dark vamp angel." Railel said as she looked around the room we were in. "Cool. Now lets go see if we can find the others." Sorian said as she forced the wings to go back into her back. The clock behind us chimed, telling us that it was 12:30 in the morning. Me, Railel, Sorian, and Riku rushed into the dining hall. "Did you guys find the orb yet?" Riku asked. "No, but we found something else. And its important too." Sora said. "What is it?" Sorian asked as we all walked out of the dining hall. "Well, we found out why this mansion is cursed. Today the clock is going to chime for the 13****th**** hour." Emma said as we headed for the library. "A 13****th**** hour?" I shouted as we neared the library. "Yeah and if anyone is inside the mansion when the clock chimes for the 13****th**** hour." started Kaye as we walked into the library. "They will be stuck in here forever, and be blasted from time. Along with the mansion, graveyard, and asylum." Emily said, finishing up for Kaye. "Shit. Then we only have… 15 minutes to find the other stuff then get out of here!" yelled Sora as he looked at the clock behind him. **

"**Did you guys find the scroll yet?!" I asked as I looked at everyone. "Yeah. Here you go." Kaye replied as she handed me the scroll. I took the scroll with my left hand and put it in the bag, along with the feather. "I think Julia and Catalina went to look for the coffin, and Amaterasu went by herself to look for the orb." Railel said as we rushed out of the library. "WATCH OUT!" Catalina shouted from the very top floor. A large black coffin landed right beside Riku and Kaye. "Looks like you guys found the coffin." Emily said. "Yep. Now has anyone found the orb?" Julia asked as she and Catalina jumped down from the top floor, landing lightly on the bottom floor. "Not yet. Amaterasu is still looking for…it." Emma answered slowly. Suddenly everyone, but me, Sora, and Riku turned around, a look of surprise on their face. "I can't believe Aaron is in here too." Railel said with a slight smile. Then clock behind me suddenly chimed really loudly. "Shit! You guys need to get out of here! I'll find Amaterasu and Aaron." I shouted as I started to run up the stairs. "You're not doing this alone Ulrich." Railel said as she ran up the stairs beside me. "Yeah." Catalina replied as she ran behind Railel. Everyone else took the items and ran out of the mansion. Us 3 ran all the way to the middle floor when we finally meet up with Amaterasu and Aaron. "Finally! We need to leave, like now!" Railel said as we started to catch our breath. "We know, but first we need to get the orb. Which is right there." Amaterasu said as she pointed toward the chandelier that was floating 50 feet in the air. The whole mansion then started to rock and shake violently, knocking stuff over. "You guys leave, me and Aaron will get the orb." I said as me and Aaron stared at the chandelier. "Ok, just make sure you hurry and get out before the 13****th**** hour." Amaterasu said as she, Railel and Catalina turned and started to leave. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed. "What time is it dude?" Aaron asked as we ran to the chandelier. "Its 12:59am. We'll only get shot at this. So lets make sure we get it right." I answered as I looked at him. "Alright. Time to get that orb and go." Aaron said bluntly. We both climbed up onto the railing and stared at the chandelier. Aaron then grabbed me by the back of my shirt, then started to spin around. "Dark angel throw!" Aaron shouted as he let go of my shirt, sending me flying toward the chandelier. "Got it! Now lets get out!" I howled as I grabbed hold of the multi-colored orb. As I dropped from the chandelier, Aaron jumped off the railing. We both landed softly, then rushed for the front door. "We made it." I said tiredly as me and Aaron jumped through the door just as it hit the 13****th**** hour. The Haverghast mansion then disappeared right in front of our eyes. "Umm guys. Where are the others?" asked Amaterasu. "T-They were kidnapped by some guys wearing black and crimson suits." Sorian said as she limped out from behind a tree.**

**Chapter 18: Welcome to Cirque du freak**

"**Damn it! I can't believe we let them get kidnapped!" I shouted as I punched a wall in the club room. "Calm down Ulrich. None of us knew they would get kidnapped." Railel said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I then started to feel more calm as I looked up and smiled at Railel. She then smiled back. "Why are we still here?! We should be chasing after the guys that kidnapped the others." Aaron said as everyone sat down. "Because we still have no idea where they were taken." Catalina said as she rested her head in her hands. "Hold on I have an idea." I said as I rubbed my forehead. I then stood up and walked over to Sorian. "Yes Ulrich?" Sorian asked as she wiped away some tears. "Is it ok if I enter your mind and get a look at what you remember?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Sure. Give it your best shot." Sorian said. "Let me see too Ulrich. I may be of some use." Railel said as she sat next to me. "Ok. Just hold my hand. This may feel a little strange too." I said as I held out one hand for Railel. Railel then griped my hand lightly as I raised my other hand into the air. "Here we go." I replied as I placed the hand on Sorian's forehead. Me and Railel's mind were suddenly pulled into Sorian's. "Whoa! I never knew you could do this." Railel said as we looked around. "I can, but it drains me of most of my energy." I answered as we walked to where the memory guys where. "Now all we need to do is see what the guys are wearing." Railel said as we sat down on the memory front step of the Haverghast mansion. Several minutes of silence past, then the guys in the black and crimson suites showed up. "Alright. Lets get a good look." I said as me and Railel stood up and walked over to the guys. We walked around the guys looking at what they were wearing. "I found something." Railel said as she waved toward me. I then walked over to her and looked at what she pointed out to me. In tiny purple letters was the name **_**Cirque du freak.**_** "Ok. Lets get out of here so we can look up the name, and location of this place." I said as the memory started to blur. "Got it." answered Railel as she gripped my hand again. We slowly pulled out of Sorian's mind, hoping not to mess up any memories. "What did you guys find?" Aaron asked as our minds came back to our bodies. "You'll see in a sec." I said as I grabbed my backpack and took out my laptop. I then went to the Google homepage and typed in Cirque du freak. "Whoa. You guys need to see this." I said as I clicked on the first link, then clicked F11 as soon as the page finished loading. "Hello and welcome to the Cirque du freak." said a guy dressed in all white. It then started to show different people and their weird abilities. "Sorry, but I can't let you guys hear this." I said as I plugged in some headphones, canceling the sound. "If this is my brother Ulrich, Hello. I bet you're going to try and save your friends now that you know where I'm located." said the guy in white as the screen started to zoom in on him, so that his whole body filled up the screen. "I'd like you see you try." finished the guy with a laugh. The video then ended and it went back to the Cirque du freak homepage. I then unplugged the headphones and let out a sigh. "You coming or not Ulrich?" Amaterasu asked as my mind slowly returned to reality. "Y-Yeah. Hold on." I replied as I put away my laptop. "So why didn't you want us to hear what the guy was saying?" asked Catalina and Railel several minutes later as they helped me decipher the location of the Cirque. **

"**Don't tell anyone else, but that guy was one of my twin brothers." I said bluntly as I wrote down the street name. "Your twin brother?" Railel asked as she wrote down part of the directions needed to get to the Cirque. "You know Ulrich. You've never told us about any of your family." Catalina said as she finished up the directions. "I know. I'll tell you guys on the way to the Cirque." I said as I folded up the paper and put it in my right jean pocket. We all then turned off the lights in the club room and shut the door, locking it as well. "Which way do we need to exit?" Sorian asked as we stood near the middle of Yokai academy. "We need to head east." Catalina replied as she pointed in the direction of the Cirque. We all then started walking toward that direction. "So how many brothers and sisters do you have Ulrich?" asked Railel several hours later. "Lets see.. I have 2 twin brothers. I had an older brother, but he tried to kill me so I killed him instead. I also had an older sister, but she also tried to kill me, so I killed her as well. And then I have like 1 to like 5 sisters and brothers." I said answering Railel's question. "Wow. That's one large family." said Railel and Olga, a sound of wonder and worry in their voice. "I'm sure you'll meet my sister Moka and twin brother Tsukune soon, but for now. We're going to have to deal with Zach." I said growling when I said the name Zach. "Hey you guys. Get up here you need to see this." Aaron said as he waved at us to get up there. "So that's the Cirque. Looks heavily guarded." Catalina said as we all hid behind some nearby trees. "Yeah. I don't know how we're going to get in." Sorian said as we all keep watching the Cirque from a distance. I then stood up and started to walk toward the Cirque. "What are you doing?! You trying to get killed?!" Aaron whispered kind of loudly. As Aaron griped my shoulder, I suddenly shattered into pieces of ice. **

"**Do you get what I'm planning Aaron?" I asked as I walked up to him. "Yeah. You plan to make ice copies of us and use them as a distraction so we can get into the Cirque." Aaron replied as he gave me a high-five. Railel then walked up behind me and hit me in the back of the head. "You could have told us that was a ice clone and not the real you Ulrich." Railel said as she started to repeatly hit me in the head. " I know. So will you please stop hitting me in the head now?" I asked as I looked at her. "Sorry, I just got a little carried away." Railel replied as she stopped hitting me in the head. "Alright. Lets hurry up and get into the Cirque. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Amaterasu answered as she moved around nervously. "Ok. Form… Ice dolls." I said as my hair and eyes turned an icy blue. Ice dolls of us slowly formed in front of us. "Ice dolls, Awaken." I said with a quiet voice. The ice dolls slowly came to life as I touched each doll on the forehead. **

"**Ok. Lets do this." Catalina said as we all got in a running stance. "5,4,3,2,1, GO!" Aaron yelled as he waved his left hand forward. The ice dolls then started to rush forward toward the guards. "Hey you there! Stop at once!" shouted a guard as he pointed a gun at Sorian's ice doll. "GO GO GO!" I shouted at once. The real us started to race across the river toward the Cirque, making sure we were out of sight. Gun shots starts to ring through the night as the guards started shooting at the ice dolls. "Looks like they fell for it." Amaterasu said as we got half way across the river. "Yeah. Now lets hurry up before they find out we're still alive." I said as I started to speed up. Sorian then tripped on a large tree root that was sticking out from the bottom of the river. "Come on. Come loose." Railel said as she stopped and started to cut and unwrap the tree root from Sorian's left foot. "THERE THEY ARE! OPEN FIRE!" shouted a guard. Suddenly several more guards started to surround the banks of the river and the bridge. "Get going, and whatever you do. Don't stop until you find a hiding spot." I said as I sliced apart the tree root. A bullet then whizzed through my right shoulder. "Ulrich!" shouted Railel as I fell to one knee. "Just go!" I shouted as I stood up slowly. Aaron then grabbed Railel and Sorian, then started running again. "Let us go! We want to help him!" Railel shouted as she struggled in Aaron's grasp. "We need to do what he says and believe in him. Beside, he can take care of himself." Aaron said as they ran up the opposite side of the river. They then jumped over the wall and landed near an empty tent. Meanwhile, back at the river I was starting to have some trouble. "Dark spiral." I said as I dodged most of the bullets the guards where firing at me. A dark wave reflected the next round of bullets they shot at me. "Damn it. You killed 4 of my best shooters." said the lead guard as he reloaded his gun. "I know. And by the way, you a little too slow for me." I answered as I appeared behind the lead guard. I then griped his head with both of my hands and twisted it to the right with a quick sliding movement. The guard collapsed on the ground, his neck broken. With a snap of my fingers I disappeared, then reappeared inside the empty tent next to Railel. "Told you he would be ok." Aaron said triumphantly. "Ow. This really hurts." I said as I stuck two fingers into my right shoulder and pulled out the bullet. I then repeated that for the 3 in my back and the one in my left shoulder. "That's really gross dude." Aaron said as the bullets clinked to the floor. "You sure your going to be ok Ulrich?" Catalina asked as she kicked away the bullets. "Y-Yeah. Now lets plan how we're going to save the others." I said as we all sat down.**

**Chapter 19: The death of Ulrich and Aaron**

"**So do you all get the plan?" Aaron and me asked several hours later. "Yeah. So what do we do now?" asked Olga. "You guys and go and look around. I'll stay here and wait for Railel to wake up." I said as Railel rested her head on my shoulder and went to sleep. "Alright. We'll call you if we find anything." Amaterasu said as they walked out of the tent. "Man. I really need some blood, but I move until Railel wakes up." I said as I ran my fingers through Railel's hair lightly. "You can drink some of my blood if you want Ulrich." Railel said tiredly as she woke up slowly. "No. I won't drink your blood." I answered. "If you don't you'll die." Railel said furiously. "I know that, but…" I started to say, but my phone then started to ring. "What is it?" I asked as I answered my phone. "Hurry up and get your asses over to the theater! We found the others, but we got caught!" Aaron yelled on the phone. Aaron then hung up before I could answer. "Lets get going. They need us." I answered as I put away my phone. Me and Railel picked up our weapons, then rushed out of the tent. "The theater's this way!" Railel shouted as she ran toward the flashes of light. We both rushed toward the theater, but found the doors locked. I swung my katana sideways a couple of times, then kicked the door down. "We're here to help." I said as me and Railel appeared next to the others. "Watch out!" Catalina shouted as the guy from the video rushed toward me. The guy rammed me up against the wall behind me. "Hello Cloud." I growled. "Nice to see you again brother." Cloud said as he pushed me further into the wall. "Aura reflect!" I shouted as I placed the palm of my right hand on Cloud's face. The force and strength of my aura pushed Cloud off of me, sending him flying into the opposite wall. "You ok Ulrich?" asked Amaterasu as she pulled me out of the wall. "Don't worry about me. Just get the others out of here." I replied as I pulled some black gloves out of my left jacket pocket. "That was a nice little trick Ulrich, but nothing more." Cloud roared as he pulled himself out of the wall. I suddenly appeared in front of him. "That wasn't a trick. It was skill." I roared as I did a black back flip. My foot connecting with Cloud's chin. "Not a smart move brother. Recharge." Cloud said as a slight smile formed over his lips. Electrical energy started to surge into Cloud from the force of my kick. "Shit!" I shouted as I jumped back from Cloud. "Others have escaped Ulrich." Aaron shouted as he stood next to me. "We're going to help." Railel and Catalina said as they stood near me as well. "Weak little Ulrich can't defeat me alone." mocked Cloud. "CLOUD!" I shouted as I rushed toward him. "Spare me the drama brother. Electric gun fire!" Cloud roared as he raised his right hand into the air. Several bolts of lightning shoot forth from Cloud's hand, flying toward Railel and Olga. "NO!" me and Aaron shouted as we jumped in front of Railel and Olga, taking the attack for them. Aaron and I let out a scream as the attack hit us both. "Aaron! Ulrich!" Railel and Catalina screamed as we both fell to our knees. "Ugh. E-Electric discharge." we both said together. The electricity around us then discharged in a small circle. "Energy kick." Cloud roared as he rushed up to us. He then kicked both of us in the top of the head with such a force, that our heads cracked the floor when they hit it. "You guys are so pathetic." Cloud answered as he picked up Aaron and my head. "Please stop. We'll leave you alone if you just stop." Railel pleaded. "Sorry, but I don't make deals with weaklings." Cloud answered as he bite into my shoulder. He then drained most my blood, then did the same to Aaron. "I've been here long enough. See you later." Cloud said as he throw our dead bodies aside. Cloud then started to laugh as he disappeared. "NO!" Catalina and Railel shouted as they rushed over to mine and Aaron's dead bodies. **

"**I can't believe they gave up their lives to protect us." Catalina said several hours later, back at the school. "Yeah. It just doesn't feel right without them here too." Sorian said through a muffled sob. "Come on guys. Being here is making everyone else depressed." Sora answered as he looked into the room. "Ok." Amaterasu replied as everyone stood up. They all then turned off the lights in the room and walked out.**

**Chapter 20: Ulrich and Aaron's revival**

"**I don't know how we're going to do, now that Ulrich and Aaron are gone." Julia said as everyone walked down the hall. "We'll find a way to deal with it." Riku replied. Everyone then walked into the lunchroom and found a table. The lights then started to flicker on and off as everyone got their food. "What the hell is happening?" Kaye asked as she ate some fries. "Who knows, but I'll be back in a little bit." Railel said emotionlessly. Railel picked up her tray, and walked out of the lunchroom. "I hope she doesn't do anything she'll regret." Emily said as she ate some chips from her bag. Noise started to come from the room me and Aaron are in. "Who's in here?!' Railel asked as she stepped into the room. "Thanks for the revival dude." Aaron said as he gave me a high-five. "No problem. I just wonder how the others are." I answered as I high-fived him back. "ULRICH!!!" Railel shouted as she put her food down, then ran up and hugged me. "Hi Railel." I replied as I hugged her back. Suddenly screams started to come from the lunchroom. "What the hell is going on?!" Aaron and I asked as we started to walk out of the room. "I don't know. Lets go check on it." Railel said as we started to walk faster. We pushed open the lunchroom doors, and looked at the scene in front of us. "FOOD FIGHT!!" someone was yelling as food started to fly. "Whoa!" I said as we started to dodge the incoming food. "Time freeze." Aaron said as me and him ran up along the wall behind us, trying to dodge a large watermelon. Time instantly froze around us. "Lets get to the others." Aaron said as we landed on the ground. We walked around all the frozen food, toward the others in our group. "Alright. Time restart." Aaron said as we stood next to the others. "Watch out." Sorian said as a piece of chicken came flying at us. We all ducked at the last second, the chicken flying over us and colliding with the wall behind us. "TEACHERS ARE COMING!" a student shouted as a popsicle flew at across the room. "Alright. What's going on in here?!" asked some teachers as they walked into the lunchroom. A large watermelon then hit a teacher in the legs, knocking him off balance. "It was them! They started it!" half of the students yelled as they pointed at us. "Whatever. Its time for class anyways." said a teacher as she helped up the fallen teacher. "Ok" we all said at once as we looked at her. **

**Chapter 21: serial killers in Yokai academy part 1**

"**Hey. You're in my seat." Sora said several hours in class. "I know, but I just can't sit next to Catalina right now." Aaron said. "This is temporary breakup so a ramification on me." Sora said as the teacher walked in. "Ramifications. Nice word jug head." said the teacher. "Great. Now Hokuto knows I'm in the class." Sora said. "Hey Olga. Can I borrow a pen?" Riku asked. "Their not divorced Riku! Its just a trial separation! Don't think I don't know what borrow a pen means!" Sora yelled as he looked at Riku. "He was just asking for a pen!" Kaye said as she looked at Sora. "I know what he was asking for, but if he asks again. I'll stab that pen through his heart. You hear me Riku?" Sora said as he looked around the room. "Whoa. Calm down you guys." I said as I walked over to them. "We'll return to the young and the restless in a few moments. Now on the word of the day, shut up!" Hokuto said as he looked at the class. "Just give him the pen Olga." Julia said. We all then started to argue. "This class will not be more interesting in the romance going in this class, then whatever the hell I'm teaching!" Hokuto shouted as he looked at us. "Catalina sit on the right side. Aaron sit over here." Hokuto said as he pointed to where they were to sit. **

"**Mr. Hokuto you can't do that! Your contributing to the furtherness of their apartness!" Emma shouted at Hokuto. "I'm trying to teach a class here Emma. Now then magic is-" started Hokuto. "Don't try and change the subject." Emma said. "QUIET! ONE MORE CRAZY INTERUPTION AND YOU ALL GET DETENTION!" shouted Hokuto. Suddenly Amaterasu and Emily opened the classroom door and looked in. Hokuto just looked at them stunned by their faces. Amaterasu and Emily then closed the door and left. "That's it." Hokuto said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down. **

"**I didn't know juniors got detention." Sorian said several minutes later. "They do when they act like middle schoolers." Hokuto answered as he looked at the class. "they do when they act like middle schoolers." mocked Sorian. "Sorian. It would be best to mock someone when their not looking right at you!" Hokuto shouted as he glared at her. "This is detention people. That means no talking, moving or messing with anyone for the next 2 hours." Hokuto said. "Where you go Mr. Hokuto?" I asked as Hokuto started to leave the room. "I'm not in detention Ulrich. I may do as I please, and don't think for a moment that you can do whatever you want when I'm not here. You're still being watched." Hokuto said as he walked out of the room. He then closed the door, locked it and left. "All I wanted was a pen." Sora said. "Shut up Sora. Your lucky to even be alive right now." Riku said as he put his feet up on a desk. " I don't see it that way." Riku replied. Me, Aaron and Railel got up and walked toward the door. "Just where are you 3 going?" asked Catalina as she stood up. "If we're going to be in here for over an hour, we're going to go and get our Ipods." Railel replied. I gripped the door handle and started to yang on the door. The door wouldn't open. "I can't believe this. Hokuto locked us in." I answered. "He can't do that! Its against the Geneva detention convention." Aaron shouted. We all started to laugh when one of the back windows opened. A student looked through the window with a creepy face. "Whoa. Do you think he works on that look?" we all said quietly as we looked at the kid. "Hey smiles. We're locked in. Do you have the key?" Riku asked as he walked up to him. Smiles throw in the key, it landing on my desk. "You want to let us out?" Sora asked. Smiles then closed the window and left. "Ok that was creepy." Catalina said. "What is going on?" Railel asked as she stood next to me. "I don't know, but I like it." I replied. Suddenly on the whiteboard, written in blood was **_**You all will die!**_** "Now I don't like it as much." I said as all the girls in the room screamed. "Its Hokuto!" Aaron said. "There's blood on the whiteboard Aaron. I don't think he ran out of dry erase markers!" Catalina said. "Its all fake. Hokuto is just trying to scare us." I said as we all sat down on a desk. "Why?" asked Sora. "Why does Hokuto do anything. To teach us something." Aaron said. "What's he trying to teach us?" asked Railel. "To pay attention or we die." Aaron answered. "Hey. Has anyone seen Sorian, Riku, Julia, Amaterasu, and Emma?" Kaye asked as she looked around. "That's very creepy." Emily said as we all looked around. "This is really starting to not make sense." Catalina said. "It makes sense if you've seen as many horror films as I have." I said as I turned off my Ipod. "This is classic. The locked door, the creepy student, the bloody warning, and our soon to be first victim." I said as I pointed at Sora. "Me? Why me?" asked Sora. "Well Sora it ant going to be any of us." Aaron said. A loud banging noise started to come from outside the door. "Alright, if you're the horror film expert. What's that?!" yelled Catalina as we all looked at the door. "That signifies our heightened fear, and that something horrible is about to walk through that door. Right now!" I said as I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. The door swung open and Amaterasu, Riku, Julia, and Sorian walked in. "Sup." Julia said as she sat down on a desk. The rest of us let out a sigh. "Blood on the whiteboard!" Amaterasu said as she looked at the whiteboard. "What are you guys doing here?" we asked as we turned and looked at them. "Ah well. We left something in the lunchroom, so we left to go get it." Sorian answered. "D-Did you guys see Hokuto by any chance?" Kaye asked. "Nope. Not a soul, its creepy actually." Julia answered. "Creepy, what did you say creepy?" Railel asked quickly. "I don't know. I think it had to do with Smiles or something." Julia said. "We knew it." whispered Aaron and I. "See we went into the lunchroom to find the stuff, when we saw him helping the janitor out." Amaterasu said. "That's not so creepy." Railel replied. "Oh and all of the students are dead." Sorian answered. All of the girls let out a gasp at that piece of information. "This must be the work of an evil person." I said. "Hokuto." Emily replied. "Absolutely Hokuto. I just feel so sad that Sora has to die first." I answered. "I'd wish you'd stop saying that." Sora said. "Why do you think he's doing this?" Kaye asked. "Hokuto probable knows that detention doesn't scare us like when we where little kids. So he must have turned this into a killer school." Riku answered. "Dr. Hokuto's house of horror." joked Olga.**

**Suddenly all the lights in the room went out, followed by people screaming. The lights then turned back on. Olga, Railel, Sorian, Kaye and Emily then let out another scream. "What's wrong?" I asked a ran over to Railel. The rest of us let out a gasp as we saw the dead body of Sora. "Oh my gosh! Someone killed Sora!" shouted Julia. We all then ran out of the room and down the hallway. The lights started to flicker again as we ran. "Man Hokuto. You are so low budget." I said as we slowed down. "Come on Ulrich! This is not Hokuto!" Railel said as she looked at me. "So what. You really want to believe that there is some insane serial killer running loose in the school?" I asked as I looked at her. "OH MY GOD!" shouted Sorian. "WHAT?!" we asked as we looked at her. "I lost my Ipod!" she shouted. "No you didn't I have it right here." Amaterasu said as she held up the Ipod. "Oh ok." Sorian said with a smile. Aaron then came up and hit Sorian in the back of the head. "That's for miss using the lords name." Aaron said. "I'm really getting scared. Lets just get out of here." Catalina and Kaye said. "We can't. Hokuto probable locked and chained all the doors." Riku said. We all started to run down the hallways again. We all started to use our powers on the locked door in front of us. "Why won't you guys believe me?! Its all so obvious." I said as we stopped attacking the door. "Then what's going to happen next?" asked Julia. "There's going to be some strange shrouded figure, creeping behind us that no one will see." I said. As we all turned around and looked down the hall, a guy in a black suit moved behind us. "Then the lights will continue to flicker, and Hokuto will show up and tell us his master plan." I continued. We all looked around as the lights started to flicker. Hokuto then appeared in the middle of the hallway, staring at us. "Ah, ha Hokuto! We've got to hand it to you. Killing Sora, obvious chose, but the killing of students. That was brilliant." Riku and Aaron said. " I knew it was you. What's the big lesson? What were you trying to teach us?" I asked as we all stared at Hokuto. Hokuto then collapsed on the floor dead, several knives sticking out of his back. "I was wrong." I said as we all ran off, scared as hell. "I told you it wasn't Hokuto!" Railel shouted as we reached the end of the hallway. "I know. Know we just have to find out who's the killer." I shouted. "In here!" Catalina yelled as she opened the door to the nearest room. We all dived into the room, me kicking the door shut at the last second. **

**Chapter 21: serial killer in Yokai academy part 2**

"**Alright. We know that Hokuto isn't the serial killer. Who else is still alive?" Amaterasu asked as we all sat down on a desk that was formed in a circle. "I think it's the janitor and Smile." Sorian replied as she took her Ipod from Julia. "Man. That that screaming and running has made me hungry." Aaron said as peoples stomachs started to rumble and growl. "Alright. Half of you come with me to the lunchroom. The rest of you stay here." I said as I walked over to the door. "We're going with you." Railel, Kaye, Emily and Julia said as they walked up behind me. I opened the door then we walked out. "Damn! Its gotten really dark in out here." I said as I looked through the dark hallway. "I think the lunchroom was this room." Railel said as she pointed to the right. "Ok. Lets check that way." Emily said as she turned toward the way we where going to go. "Dark sight." I whispered as we started to run down the hallway. Everyone's eye sight got better as I waved my right hand upward. "Thanks Ulrich." Julia said as she dodged the column she was about to hit. "Ow. Not the right way." we all said as we collided with a solid wall. "Nice going you retards." said a voice in the darkness. "Who's there?!" I shouted as my katana formed in my left hand. "Its me you dumb ass. Riana." said the voice. "Riana! What are you doing here?!" we all shouted as we started to look around for her. "I'm right here." Riana said as she kicked me in the side of the face. The force of the kick sent me flying through the solid wall and into a bunch of folded up tables. "What is taking them so long?" Aaron asked as he looked at everyone in the room. "I don't know, but I think we should go check on them." Catalina said as she jumped off the desk she was sitting on. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." Amaterasu said as she looked at everyone. "Fine. You can stay here alone, while the rest of us go check on the others." Sorian said as the others started to walk out of the room. "Wait for me!" Amaterasu said as she ran after them. "You ok Ulrich?" asked Railel as she, Kaye, Emily, and Julia rushed over to me. "Yeah. Watch out!" I said as I stood up. I then grabbed Riana's foot as she tried to kick me. "Damn." Riana said as I throw her across the lunchroom. "I'm not done with you yet." I said as I flashed behind Riana. I kicked Riana in the face, sending her upward and through the roof. "ULRICH!!" screamed Julia. "Sorry, but I don't have time to mess you." said Riana as her hands where covered in lightning. "Shit!" I shouted as I tried to move out of the way. "Rapid lightning punch." Riana said calmly, a smile on her face. She then started to rapidly punch me in the face and stomach. "Found them!" Catalina shouted as she looked through the hole from earlier. "Julia, Railel! What's going on?!" asked Aaron as they jumped through the hole and ran toward them. "Ulrich's in a fight with Riana." Emily said as she pointed upward. "That bitch is hurting Ulrich. I just want to go kill her!" Railel shouted as her energy started to rise. "Calm down Railel. If you get any angrier you'll turn into a dark angel." Catalina and Aaron as they both placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've been holding back for too long, time to end this." I said as I jumped out of range of Riana's attacks. I then threw off my jacket and griped the locket on my left arm. "Don't do it Ulrich! You don't know if you'll become your self again!" Railel, Olga, Riku, Sorian and Emma shouted as they looked up at me and saw what I was doing. "Sorry you guys, but Riana is becoming a pain in our ass." I said as I looked upward. I then pulled off the locket and stuck it in my pocket. "RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I roared as my demonic energy sky rocketed, the air becoming filled with evil. "W-What's going on?" asked the others as they looked at Railel and Olga. "Ulrich just removed the locket that was keeping the ghoul state in check." Catalina said as everyone stared at me. "Dark slash." I muttered as a hint of crimson appeared in my eyes. I swung my katana sideways, a black wave flying toward Riana. "Damn. Its too strong." Riana shouted as she tried to block my attack. "Get out of my sight." I whispered in Riana's ear as I appeared behind her, both of my hands covered in an evil aura. "What did you just say to me?!" Riana barked as she turned around to face me. "Evil's and Death's Curse." I said loud enough for the others to hear. I placed both of my hands on Riana's head and smiled evilly. Riana then let out a high-pitched scream as the scent of evil got even stronger. Riana then went flying hundreds of miles away from school, crashing through buildings, trees, and mountains. "Whoa." whispered Aaron and the people that just saw my ghoul transformation. "Looks like we won't see her for a while." Emily said as I dropped to the floor. "Yep, but I'm getting a bad feeling now." Julia said as she looked around the room, with a look of worry on her face. "Suddenly I feel drained of energy." I said as I put back on the locket. I then started to fall forward, my eyes half closed. "You should be, that form takes up a lot of energy. Plus your attacks used up a ton of energy too." Railel replied as she caught me. The lights in the whole school suddenly turned back on. "That really hurt." Riku said as we all blinked so our eyes could adjust to the light. "You 11 need to come with me. Now." said Ms. Nekonome as she appeared in the destroyed lunchroom. "Ok." we all replied as we followed her out of the room.**

**Chapter 22: The face down**

"**So what is it Ms. Nekonome?" I asked several minutes later outside the school. "You guys must leave this school. Now." Ms. Nekonome said as she looked at us. "Why?" Julia asked as we all looked at her. "Because Fairy Tale 2 just released clones of you guys. So you need to go and destroy those clones before they do any harm to the worlds." said the headmaster as he walked over to us from the school. "Oh. Ok." I replied bluntly. "This battle is going to 3 times as difficult then the other battles you've been in. So your going to need these." said the headmaster as he waved his both of his hands in a circle. Several black orbs appeared in front of us. "Each one of you take 3 orbs." Ms. Nekonome said as she stepped back. We each took 3 orbs and looked around. "Whoa!" we all shouted seconds later as one of the orbs disappeared, and turned into the new clothes we where suddenly wearing. "Now absorb the second orb, and watch what happens." the head master said as he smiled a little. We all absorbed the second orb, which led to the disappearance of the third orb. "The Keyblade?!" we all shouted as two Keyblades formed in our hands. "These aren't your normal Keyblades. These are dark Keyblades, the exact opposite of the regular Keyblade." the headmaster told us as we just stared at the Keyblades we were holding. "Let me guess. Our clones are wielding the original Keyblades." Aaron said as he started to spin his Keyblade around. "Enough chit chat. Get moving!" Ms. Nekonome said as she waved us away. "Bye." we all said as we turned around and started to run out of the school. "Lets hope this turns out good." the headmaster whispered as he placed a protective barrier around the school, then left for his office. **

"**I can't believe we got the Keyblades back." Emily said as we all walked down the road. "Yeah. Now all we have to do is kill these stupid clones." I said as I let out a sigh. "What's wrong Ulrich?" asked Railel as she walked beside me. "… That's the thing. I don't know what's wrong." I answered as I looked down. "Explain Ulrich." Aaron said as he walked up to me. "Well after that incident with Riana. I've been getting these weird vibes and feelings, telling me that something is going to happen. Only problem is that I don't know what's going to happen or if its going to be good or bad." I replied as I looked up. "W-What's going on?! We're stuck!" Sorian shouted in front of us. Sorian, Kaye, Emily, and Amaterasu were stuck inside some moving black liquid. "You guys go and try to pull them out. I'll see what this stuff is." I said as I looked at Railel, Olga, Aaron, Riku, Emma, and Julia. "Got it." they replied as they rushed over to the others. I walked over to the liquid and picked some up with my finger. "Hmm… I know what this is." I said as I licked the liquid off my finger. "What is it?" Emma asked as she tried to pull Amaterasu out. "Its liquid darkness, that has been turned into a portal. So everyone into the liquid." I said as I stepped into the liquid. I suddenly sunk into the darkness. "Lets go everyone!" shouted Riku as he dived straight into the liquid darkness. Everyone else did the same. "Welcome to your demise." said the clone of Aaron as we landed into a darker clone of our world. "Its more like your demise." Aaron shouted as our Keyblades appeared in our hands. "Lets get this over with." said Riku's clone as all of the clone's Keyblades appeared. We all started to run toward our clones, the Keyblades raised. "Dark angels dive, Demon's rage, Light swing, Insane slash, White snow, Insane counter dark swing!" Sorian, Aaron, Riku, Olga, Kaye, Julia, Emily, Emma, Amaterasu, Railel and Me shouted as we got closer to our clones. The clones then shouted out the exact opposite of our attacks. When our attacks collided, a huge ripple in the space- time continuum happened. "Time for our individual face downs." My clone said as we all started to separate. **

**Chapter 23: The face down between the originals and the clones**

"**Whoa!" Emma shouted as she and her clone appeared in a multi- colored glass circle. "Don't get distracted now!" her clone shouted as she ran toward Emma. "Fire dash." Emma said as she ran toward her clone, Keyblade raised. Emma's tracks started to leave little traces of fire. "What good is that trick going to do for you?" Emma's clone laughed as they neared each other. Emma suddenly disappeared in a whirl of fire. She then appeared behind her clone her Keyblade making a slightly jingle. "How did you?!" yelled Emma's clone as she turned around. "The move told you. Fire dash." Emma answered as she brought her Keyblade down on the clone's left shoulder. "Force back." the clone said through clenced teeth as she started to spin her Keyblade. A strong wall of energy suddenly appeared between them, forcing them away from each other. "No more special attacks. Just pure skill and strength." Emma said as she stared at her clone. "Yeah. Lets get this over with." answered Emma's clone as they both started at each other. "Face down!" they both shouted at once as they started to run toward each other. They both clashed with the first blow. "I'm not letting you win!" Emma yelled as they both continued to clash with the Keyblades. Meanwhile, Catalina and her clone just started their fight. **

"**Speed burst!" Catalina shouted as she rushed toward her clone. "Negative wave!" shouted her clone as Catalina got closer. "AHHHH!" screamed Catalina as the wave of negative energy hit her. Her clone let out a scream as the wind pressure from Olga's running hit her square in the chest, sending her sliding to the edge of the circle. "That's it. FACE DOWN!!" shouted Catalina and the clone together as they rushed toward each other, Keyblades raised. "Nice moves you fake." Catalina said as she flipped over her clone, cutting her on the shoulder. "You're the fake!" the clone shouted defiantly as she slowly walked back a little. " We're about to see who's the fake between us!" Catalina roared as she started to run in circles around the clone, forming a tornex. "Spirit tornex." Catalina said calmly as she tossed her Keyblade into the tornex. "What the hell is a tornex?" asked Olga's clone as she got lifted into the air, followed by the cutting by the spinning Keyblade. "It's the mixture of a tornado and a vortex. Now die you son of a bitch!!!" Catalina shouted as she flew up the center of the tornex, her Keyblade in hand. A second Keyblade appeared in Olga's hands as she got closer to her clone. **

"**Why the hell are you here?!" asked Aaron as he started to roll out of the way of his clones attacks. "Angel's limit!" Aaron shouted as him and his clone swung their Keyblades at each, at the same time. Aaron slid behind his clone, then started to rapidly attack his clone "Back off!!" Aaron roared as Angel's limit reached its end. He finished up Angel's limit by hitting his clone with a powerful upper slash from his Keyblade. "Light." said Aaron's clone as he flew upward. The clone then entered its released state, full dark angel mode. "Angel's assault!" shouted the clone as a second Keyblade appeared in his hands. "Like that will stop me. FACE DOWN!!" Aaron roared he and his clone started to run around, clashing with each hit from their Keyblades. "The answer to your question is this. The reason why we're here is because we were created to stop you and take your place." said Railel's clone as she and Railel started clashing with their Keyblades. "Like we'll ever let that happen! White light!" Railel shouted as she flung her Keyblade at her clone. As the Keyblade sliced the clone it came back to Railel, who then threw it again and again. "This is the end!" Railel said as she rushed forward. White light then engulfed the clone and Railel as they both were at even strength. "I'm not going to die that quickly." answered the clone as it jumped away from Railel. "Release! FACE DOWN!!!" Railel and the clone said together as they glared at each other. White angel wings formed out their backs as they continued to clash with each swing of the Keyblade. (I know you guys have been waiting for it. So on to the fight between Ulrich and his clone. XD) **

"**Vampire's cross swing!" I shouted as he slid behind his clone. His clone spun around and guarded against the powerful cross swing. "Nice try, but that's not going to work on me." shouted the clone as pillars of light started to surround him. "Vampire's encasement." yelled the clone as he jumped out of the pillars of light. The pillars of light then pierced me through the shoulders, and lifted me up into the air. "Like that's going to stop me. Full moon rising!!" I shouted as I looked down at the glass circle. Suddenly the image of the full moon appeared on the glass, followed by the pillars shattering. "Vertical, horizontal swing." I shouted as I jumped over my clone, landing behind him. "Release, Dark blood!" shouted my clone as it was sent flying by the strength of my attacks. "Hmm. Time for the real fight to begin. FACE DOWN!!!" I shouted as I rushed toward my clone. Me and my clone then started to clash with each swing of our Keyblade. "You can't hope to stop me with your limited power." said the clone as we locked Keyblades. "You're the one with limited power! Release!!" I howled as I started to push back my clone's Keyblades. The moon turned a crimson red as a second Keyblade appeared in my hands. My demonic energy started to sky rocket as me and my clone continued to clash. "Eclipsing darkness!" I shouted as I unleashed a barrage of swings, jump swings and aerial swings on my clone. Darkness engulfed the entire battle field, cutting off the clones ability to see. "I'm not letting you win this!!" howled the clones together as they continued to attack us. "Sorry but. This is the end!!!" we all shouted as we unleashed a powerful upper swing at the clones. "Light and Darkness." we all said as we brought our Keyblades down upon the clones, slicing them into fours. As soon as the darkness on my battle field dispersed, all of the other circles formed together to form one very large circle. "Y-You guys think you've won this? Ha! We're not through yet." said Riku's clone as we all started to walk away. "We are too through. You guys can't fight anymore." Julia answered as we continued walking. "C-CLONE FUSION TYPE X! ACTIVATE!!!" shouted all the clones together as we neared the edge of the circle. "Oh shit!" we all shouted as we felt a strange energy coming from behind us. "Your not getting away from me!" shouted the clone behind us as a barrier of all 7 elements formed around the battle area. "Damn it! What the hell just happened?!" we all shouted as we started to bang on the barrier. "Elemental drain." said the clone as it slammed its left hand on the ground. "W-What's going on?!" Railel shouted as we all fell to our knees. "He's draining all of our elemental attacks and energy." I answered as I started to breath heavily. **_**I have an idea you guys, but its going to be kind of dangerous.**_** I started to talk to the others with my mind. **_**"What is it?" asked Sorian. "I'm thinking I should use my last resort move, Blood fusion." I said my voice echoing though everyone's head. "Go for it Ulrich, and do it like now! We're all starting to feel really drained of energy." Catalina said before I pulled out of everyone's mind.**_** I then slowly stood up, and looked at everyone. "B-Blood fusion." I said with the last of my energy, my eyes closing slowly. **

**Suddenly a wave of energy started to flow into my body as the move started to take affect. "I'm really sorry about this you guys." I whispered to the others as I walked up to them. "What are you doing?" asked the clone as I moved some of Railel's shirt, just so part of her shoulder was showing. I then bit down into Railel's shoulder and drank some of her blood. I then repeated that with everyone else in the group. "That doesn't look good." muttered the clone as he watched me. "Blood fusion complete. Fusion release!!" I shouted as I wiped the blood off my lips. A dark light started to radiate from me as everyone blood started to mix and take affect. "Whatever the hell your doing, its futile! You'll never beat me!" shouted the clone as it swung its Keyblade at me face in a horizontal slash. I raised my hand in front of his Keyblade, stopping it in midswing. "Is that the best you can do?" I asked as I griped the clone's Keyblade and threw it sideways, sending the clone flying as well. "You really think you can defeat me? Well think again!!" shouted the clone as he stopped in mid air. I suddenly appeared behind him with two Keyblades in hand. "Enough of this talking. Its not going to help you any." I answered as I put my Keyblades next to his neck. **

**The clone slid away from both of my Keyblades and toward the center of the circle. "Lets get this over with. FINAL FACE DOWN!" me and the clone shouted as we got ready for our final attacks. "RRRAAAHHH!!" we both shouted as we rushed forward and started to fight. "Looks like your starting to tire out." I said as swung my Keyblades upward, knocking the clone's Keyblades out of his hands. "The same goes for you. I sense that your demonic energy is really low." replied the clone as he ran over and picked up his Keyblades. "Lets finish this with one move. An all or nothing attack." I said as I walked toward the end of one side of the circle. "Fine, but only one move. Nothing more." shouted the clone as he walked to the opposite end of the circle. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" we both shouted as we started to charge up our energy. "TYPE XX! CLONE'S LAST BREATH!!" shouted the clone as he rushed toward me, both Keyblades raised. "HOURAI!!" I howled at the top of my lungs as I rushed toward the clone, both Keyblades raised. I then front flipped over the clone as he ran up to my face. My Keyblades slicing the clone down the middle as I flipped over him. "I can't believe we lost to you." replied the clone with his last breath. The clone then fell to the ground, us appearing back in the real world when he hit the ground. "Blood fusion release." I said as black and white angel wings started to form from my back. "That felt… weird." Kaye said as everyone regained their energy. **

**Chapter 24: the effects of Blood fusion and Railel's sacrifice**

"**Wow. That was kind of cool when we all fused together to kick that clone's ass." Riku and Julia said as we all started to walk back to the school. "Yeah, but something didn't feel right when Ulrich drank our blood." Catalina said, a hint of worry in her voice. "Yeah. I felt that too." Railel answered as she held my hand on the way back to the school. "Dude your bleeding Ulrich!!" Aaron shouted as he looked over at me. "I am?" I asked as I placed a hand on my chest. I then pulled my hand back and looked at it, only to see crimson and black blood. "Hmm so I am bleeding." I replied as I wiped the blood off on my jeans. I then collapsed on the ground, unconscious. "ULRICH!!" shouted Railel as her eyes widen with fear. "This isn't good." Aaron said as he kneeled down beside me and felt my pulse. "Ulrich's losing blood quickly, his pulse is dropping, and so is his body temperature." Aaron shouted to everyone has he picked me up and set me on his back. "LETS GET GOING!!" shouted Catalina and Julia at the top of their lungs as they then started to run toward the school. **

"**I'm sorry, but only 3 visitors at a time." said the doctor several minutes later in the hospital. "Oh ok. Olga, Railel and Aaron. You guys should go first." Emily replied as everyone looked at each other. "Thanks you guys." Railel said as she, Catalina and Aaron walked into the room and shut the door. "H-Hey guys." I answered slowly as I sat up slowly. "Its good to see that your awake." Aaron said as he pulled up three chairs around the hospital bed I was in. "I know, but it looks like I'm going to be in here for awhile though." I answered with a sigh as I looked at them. "Don't worry. We'll stop by to see you." Catalina answered as she gave me a smile. "Yeah." Railel answered as she wiped away some tears from earlier. "Ulrich. I was wondering. What are the effects of that move, Blood fusion?" asked Aaron as he rested his head on his hands. "The usual effects would be that I would be unconscious for 3 days. Followed by a drain of energy and an inability to fight at full strength." I answered calmly. "And I only did that move on a maximum of 4 people, never 10 people before. So the effects must have been a lot more worse." I finished as I looked over at the blood bag hanging on the little pole next to the bed. "I'll get that for you." Railel said as she stood up and walked over to the empty blood bag. "There are move in the top left drawer." I said as Railel started to look for a new blood bag. "Oh thanks." Railel replied as she opened the drawer and took out a new blood bag. She then removed the old one and put on the new one. "So if this is the effects of Blood fusion. Then you aren't to use it anymore." Railel said as she sat back down in her chair. "Sorry Railel, but that's something I can't do. Who knows when we'll be in trouble again and I'm forced to use it." I replied calmly. "We'll be going on. Talk to you later Ulrich." Catalina said as she stood up and hugged my lightly. "Alright." I answered with a slight smile as I hugged back. Catalina and Aaron then left, only to be replaced by Kaye and Julia. "Hey Ulrich. Good to see you alive and not dead." Julia said as she took Olga's seat. "Wait. You though I was going to die?!" I shouted as I tried to sit up more, but the heart machine started to beep rapidly. "Calm down Ulrich and you Julia. Not a good time to joke." Railel replied as she placed a hand on my non-injured shoulder. "Thanks for calming me down." I whispered to Railel. "No problem, but I'd like to talk to you alone later." Railel whispered back as Emily and Sorian walked in, Julia and Kaye having left earlier. "Ok. Let talk to the nurse first." I said as Emily started to talk. After everyone else came in and talked to me, the nurse walked in. "Sorry Railel, but its time for you to go." answered the nurse as she started to put back most of the chairs. "Nurse I was wondering. Is it ok if Railel stay here and change the blood bags when they get empty?" I asked as looked at the nurse. "Sure. That might actually be a good idea." answered the nurse as she finished putting away the chairs, a faint hint of blue in her green eyes. The nurse then toned down the lights and left. "You took control of her didn't you?" asked Railel as she pulled the chair closer to the bed. "Yeah. I read her mind after I asked and she was going to say no." I answered as I turned and looked at Railel. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I moved the blanket away. "I want you to drink my blood." Railel said with a straight face. "No Railel. I'm not going to drink your blood." I said as I looked at her. "I want you to. I just can't seeing you getting hurt anymore." Railel replied forcefully. "Please. Just drink my blood." Railel said quietly as she leaned against me, tears starting to run from her eyes and down her face. "Ok Katie, but this may hurt a little." I replied as I wiped away her tears. "Ok Ulrich. Now just bite me." Railel answered. I pulled back part of Railel's shirt so just part of her shoulder was showing. I then bite down into her shoulder and slowly started to drink her blood. Railel let out a sharp breath as when I bit into her shoulder. She tightly grabbed my back, her nails digging into it. "Don't take too much now Ulrich." Railel said breathily. Blood started to run down Railel's shoulder as I continued to drink her blood. I then pulled my fangs out of Railel's neck quickly and wiped the blood off my lips. "T-Thanks." I answered as I turned around slowly and looked at her. "Your welcome." Railel replied as she smiled at me. I then leaned forward and kissed Railel on the lips. Railel kissed me back passionately. **

**Chapter 25: the mission to Ice Caves**

"**You guys are looking happy." Aaron said several days later as we all sat down at our usual table during lunch. "Yep. You guys look happy too." Railel said as she looked at Catalina and Aaron. "Yeah. Me and Aaron finally made up and now we're back together." Catalina replied as she ran a hand through Aaron's hair. "Alright. Now will you guys hurry up and finish eating. The headmaster wants to see us in his office." Emily said as she took one last bite out of her pizza. "Fine. Lets get going everyone." Julia said as she finished her glass of blood. We all then stood up and left the lunch room. "I wonder what the headmaster wants." said Kaye as we walked down the hall toward the headmaster's office. "Hold on. Let me check." Riku said as he turned and looked at everyone. Riku then placed an ear on the stone wall next to him and fell silent. "Damn. I can't hear anything." Riku said as he looked at everyone again. "Let me try." I said as I pulled out my pair of black cotton gloves. I slipped on the gloves, placed a hand on the stone wall, and fell silent. "Do you think that's such a good idea? Sending Railel there alone?" asked Ms. Nekonome as she sat down in a chair in the headmaster's office. "No, that's why I'm calling those 11 up here. I need to see who is going to go with Railel." answered the headmaster as he tapped his fingers along the length of his desk. "So what did you hear?" asked Sorian as she tapped me on the shoulder. "Spying on me where you Ulrich?" asked the headmaster as he appeared behind us. "The headmaster is behind us isn't he?" I asked as I slowly pulled my hand off the stone wall. "Yes. Now since you were spying on me Ulrich, you're the one that's going on this mission." answered the headmaster as we all turned around and faced him. "What mission would that be?" I asked as I looked at the headmaster. "Railel and Ulrich. Please follow me." said the headmaster as he turned and started walking down the hall. Me and Railel slowly walked behind the headmaster, wondering what he wanted us for. "Well the mission is Ulrich. That I wanted you to go and protect Railel as she heads to Ice Caves. Railel, the reason you're going to the Ice Caves is since you let Ulrich drink your blood, your turning into either a dark angel or a vamp angel." answered the headmaster when we were far enough so the others couldn't hear us. "Ok. So when do we need to leave?" Railel asked, she slowly tapping her left foot. "You guys need to leave at 9pm tonight. So hurry up and go get packed. You leave in an hour." answered the headmaster as he slowly faded into mist, seeping through the ceiling and into his office. **

"**Damn. We never get a moments rest do we?" I asked 30 minutes later as me and Railel were packing for the mission. "Nope." replied Railel as she continued packing, not looking up. "I'm really sorry about this Railel. I never thought this would happen if I drank your blood." I answered as I zipped up my back and set it on the table behind me. "We both didn't know Ulrich. So don't think its all your fault." Railel replied as she finished packing her bag. She then stood up and kissed me on the cheek. "Ok. Now lets get going so we can get this mission over with." I answered with a smile as I throw my bag over one shoulder. We both walked out of my dorm, me locking and closing the door as well. "Time to get moving." Railel whispered to me as the main clock tower rang for 9pm.**

**Chapter 26: Railel's painful transformation and the kidnapping**

"**Alright. Do you know how to get to the Ice Caves?" asked Railel as we both ran out of the school grounds and down the nearest road. "No. Hold on a sec I think I do have something that may show us how to get there." I shouted to Railel as I opened my bag and pulled out a large book, which was covered in a layer of ice. "Where did you get that?" Railel asked as she looked at the book. "Found it in my ceiling. Ok so this page says we need to head toward Mount. Shadows." I said as I ran a finger under the blue letters, reading the letters. I then closed the book and put it back in my bag. "You understood that writing?" asked Railel as we continued to run again, this time toward the mountain. "Yeah. It was written in ice and vampire so, you know." I answered as I jumped over a fallen tree trunk. "Oh. Ok." Railel answered as she side stepped out of the way of a on coming tree. We continued running for several hours, then we came upon Mount. Shadows. "Alright. What does it say to do next?" asked Railel as I pulled out the book and started flipping through it. "Ok. Its says to place a hand of two different species on the mountain and say 'Awaken our frozen hearts and become one. Now release the frozen place called Ice Caves!'" I said as I read from the book. "Alright. That seems easy enough." Railel said as I put the book back in my bag. We both walked up to the mountain and placed a hand on the side of it. "Awaken our frozen hearts and become one. Now release the frozen place called Ice Caves!" Me and Railel shouted at the same time. Suddenly a wave of mixed emotions started to flow between us. "This is feeling kind of weird." I said as I looked at Railel. "Yeah. Look a section of the mountain is raising!" Railel shouted as she pointed to a section several feet next to me. "Lets get inside." I said as we pulled our hands off the mountain. We then picked up our bags and headed inside. "WHOA!!" Railel and I shouted as we looked around. Inside the mountain was a cave of multi-colored ice crystals, the ground and ceiling was also covered in ice. "Lets find this thing." I said as I tapped Railel on the shoulder to get her attention. We slowly started to walk forward, looking around for a certain object. "I think this is it." Railel answered as she pointed to a piece of spinning crystal that was at the end of the hall. We then walked up to the crystal and stared at it. "Hold on. There is some writing on this wall so I'm going to read it." I said as I walked over to a wall and ran my hand across it. **

"**Ok. While you read, I'm going to pick up that crystal." Railel said as she walked over to the spinning crystal. She then jumped up and grabbed the crystal from the air. "This doesn't look good." I said as I finished reading the wall. Suddenly a loud thud echoed from behind me. "Railel!" I shouted as I rushed over to her. "My whole body feels like its on fire, and like its going to shatter at the same time." said Railel through clenched teeth. "Damn. This must be the thing to change you into either a dark angel or a vamp angel." I said as I picked up Railel and set her up against a wall. "Mhm. Goodnight." Railel replied as she drifted off to sleep. I then sat down next to her and started to read the book I had brought. "Ugh. Suddenly I'm not feeling so good." I said to myself as I closed the book and put it away. Railel then let out a high pitched scream after I had put away the book. "Shit." I muttered as I sat next to her, placing a hand on her forehead. My mind was then suddenly thrown into Railel's by a strong force. "I'm in so much pain!" shouted Railel as she rocked back and forth in a far corner of her mind. "Its going to be ok Railel. Just let the transformation happen on its own." I said as I hugged her from behind. My heart suddenly gave a hard thump, then started to beat slowly. "W-What's happening?" I said as I clutched my chest. "I think it's the effect of my transformation. That also means that I'm turning into a vamp angel." Railel answered as she stopped rocking back and forth. "Yeah," I started as I looked at Railel, but I then started to move away from her. "Wait, what's going on?! Railel!!" I shouted as I was suddenly thrusted from Railel's mind and back to reality. "Hello Ulrich." said a voice from behind a purple ice crystal. "Who's there?!" I asked as my Keyblade appeared in my left hand. A man dressed completely in white stepped out from behind the crystal and smiled at me. "What do you want?" I asked the man as I tightened my grip on the Keyblade. "White bound." said the man as he slowly approached me. Suddenly a white straight jacket appeared on me and Railel, impeding our movement. "Come on Railel. Finish the damn transformation." I whispered to myself as I started to struggle in the straight jacket. "Sorry about this Ulrich, but you two must come with me." answered the man, who then slammed his right elbow into the back of my skull, knocking me out. "A-Asshole." I muttered as I slowly fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was the man smiling slowly. "Looks like those two were caught by the Fairy tale2 experimentation group." said the headmaster as he watched what was going on in the Ice Caves through small hidden cameras. "Not good, but now they can find those other two. You know who I'm talking about." Ms. Nekonome said as she looked at the headmaster, a look of worry on her face.**

**Chapter 27: House Moonlit **

"**Ugh. My head hurts." I said slowly as I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. "Morning sleepyhead." Railel answered as my eyes came into focus. "Morning Railel." I replied with a smile. I then turned and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked as I stood up. "I don't know. I woke up a couple of minutes before you did." Railel answered as she walked across the room, toward me. A knock then came from the door seconds later. "Is anyone awake in here?" asked a girl after she finished knocking on the door. "Yeah. Hold on a sec." I answered as I walked over to the door and unlocked it. The door then swung open slowly and a girl wearing gray jeans and a matching gray shirt. "My name is Vontien. Nice to meet you." said the girl as she shut the door and smiled at us. "My name is Ulrich." I replied as I smiled back at Vontien. "I'm Railel nice to meet you." Railel replied as she smiled back as well. "Come with me to the dinning hall. Its time for breakfast." Vontien said as she opened the door and walked out. Railel and I then walked out of our room and started to follow Vontien. "Went to go get the new kids Vontien? That's awfully nice of you." said a kid in blue jeans and a shirt that read 'NOT TACKETT'. "Whatever Tackett. If someone didn't talk to them, they might have stayed in their room." Vontien said as she sat down in a empty seat. "Wait! Is that you Railel?!" asked Tackett as he rushed up to Railel and looked her in the eyes. "Nice to see you too Tackett." Railel said with a slight smile. "That is Railel?! I couldn't even tell that was her." Vontien shouted as she ran and hugged Railel. "Wow. I can't believe you forgot about your own friend Vontien." I answered as I picked up an apple from the middle of the table and took a bite out of it. "I see you guys have finally meet." said a woman as she walked into the room. "Good morning Ms. Rukia." said Tackett and Vontien as they looked at the woman with a smile. "I, I mean We were wondering. Where are we?" I asked as I stood next to Katie. "You guys are in a place called House Moonlit. It's a home for people that are heroes or where past heroes." answered Ms. Rukia as she walked across the room, toward the other door. "Oh. Ok." we answered as Ms. Rukia left the room. "So… how have the others been?" asked Vontien as we started to walk around the building. **

**Several hours later, we were all back in the dinning room, eating lunch. "This food is pretty-" I started, but I then stopped and looked toward the door behind me. "What's… wrong?" Railel asked slowly as she looked toward the door as well. The door then slowly opened, and entered Avery, Riana, and Zarin. "oh shit. Not them again." I whispered to Railel as we both glared that them. "Hello brother Ulrich." Zarin said as she started to walk up to me. "What do you want?" I asked as I noticed Avery and Riana coming up behind me. "Sorry Railel, but we need to borrow Ulrich for a sec. We want to run some test on him." Riana said with a slight smile as she and Avery picked me up by my arms and dragged me out of the room. "What kind of test do you plan on doing to me?" I asked as I was dragged into a room with dark purple walls, and a large metal table in the center. "Strap him to the table." Zarin said as she locked the door. Avery and Riana then placed me on the table and strapped me down with leather straps. "What do you think their doing to him?" asked Vontien as she, Tackett and Railel sat in the living room, watching a movie. "Who knows, but I hope it isn't anything dangerous." Tackett said as he at some of the popcorn that was in front of him. "Alright, time for the injection." Zarin said with a smile as she took out a needle. Inside the needle was a small amount of black and purple liquid. "What is that stuff?" I asked as I looked up at Zarin. "Sorry, but the Organization doesn't let us say." Riana answered as she rolled up one of my jacket sleeves. Zarin then walked up to the table, stuck the needle in my arm, and injected the weird liquid. "AAHH!" I screamed as the liquid started to flow through my blood stream. "Ulrich's in trouble! Lets go!" Railel shouted as she heard my screaming. They then stood up and started to leave, only to be stopped by Rukia. "Out of our way." Tackett said forcibly as he stared into Rukia's eyes. "Ok. Sorry for getting in the way." Rukia answered as she stepped to the side, out of their way. They then rushed out of the room and down the hall, toward the room my screams where coming from. "Just hold on Ulrich. We're almost there." Vontien and Railel said. "Seems like its starting to take affect." Avery said as my fangs got sharper and longer. "Yep. Time to take some of his blood for the Organization." Riana said as she picked up an empty needle and started to approach me. "Hurry up and take some of his blood. Those idiots are coming." Zarin shouted as she looked toward the door, the others footsteps getting louder and louder. Riana then stuck the needle in my arm and retrieved some blood. "Alright, got the blood. Now lets get out of here!" Riana yelled as she placed the needle in a small briefcase, then sealed it tight. Tackett then kicked open the door and looked at them. "Sorry, but you fools were a little too late." Zarin answered with a laugh as she, Avery, and Riana disappeared in a flash of black light. **

**Chapter 28: A new mission and the reunion **

"**Ulrich!" Vontien and Railel shouted as they ran over to me. "Unstrap me! Now!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my wings of blood slowly starting to come out of my back. Vontien and Railel then quickly started to unstrap me. "Thanks." I said as I got off the table, blood draining from my right side. "YOUR BLEEDING!" Vontien screamed as she pointed to the pool of blood. "Shit. Must have… been that liquid." I replied weakly, my eye sight started getting fuzzy and my eye lids slowly closing. I then collapsed to the floor, unconscious. "Damn. He's losing too much blood," Tackett said as he ran over and lifted up me up onto his back. "He'll die if we run back to the academy. Angel's warp." Railel replied as she turned toward the door quickly, only to see several nurses running toward us. In a flash of white light, we disappeared from House Moonlit and reappeared at the front gates of Yokai Academy. "We need a medic!" Vontien yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried to slow down the bleeding. Aaron suddenly turned around and looked out of the window next to him. "Oh crap! Lets get going guys!" Aaron shouted as he stood up and jumped out of the window, not caring that the window wasn't open. **

"**Where did you guys go to and what happened?" Catalina and Emma asked several hours later as everyone sat outside my hospital room. "Well…" started Railel as she spun the ring on her left hand around. Railel then went into detail of why me and her had left, what happened at Ice Caves, and then what happened at House Moonlit. "Wait, you guys saw Zarin?" Emily and Kaye asked after Railel finished explaining. "Yeah. She was there, along with Riana and Avery." Railel replied as tears started to run down her face. "I wonder why they were there." Julia said as everyone started to get quiet. A dead silence echoed through the entire group, only to be interrupted by the beeping of my heart monitor. "Hey guys. How's it going?" asked Tackett as he and Vontien walked out of one of the nurse's room. "TACKETT! Vontien!" said everyone as they rushed over to them. "Wow. I can't believe we were missed this much." Vontien answered as she hugged Julia, Emma, Olga, Emily, and Sorian. "I know. Its kind of creepy." Tackett replied as he high-fived Aaron, Riku, and Amaterasu. "H-Hey. Don't start the reunion without me." I said, my voice partly muffled by the glass and wood. "Good to see you awake and breathing dude." Riku said as everyone walked into my hospital room. "Mhm. Can someone please remove this stupid needle? Its really starting to bug the crap out of me." I said as I sat up and started pulling out cords and needles. "I've got it." Railel answered as she walked over to the bed. She then grabbed hold of a needle and yanked it out, only to be sprayed by my black blood. "Looks like you pulled a little too hard." I said with a smile as I waved a hand over her face, all of the blood coming off of her and flowing after my hand. "Thanks babe." Railel replied as she kissed me on the cheek. "We've got to go you guys. The headmaster needs to tell us something." Catalina said as she closed her phone. I then stood up and walked out of the room, followed by everyone else. "Calm down Railel. Nothing bad is going to happen, to me or anyone else." I said as we got closer to the headmaster's office. "How did you know I was thinking that?" Railel asked. "…I don't know. I was just listening to my surroundings and suddenly I heard your thoughts." I answered as I turned and looked at her. We then opened the door in front of us and walked into the headmaster's office. "So you've finally arrived. I have a new mission for you." said the headmaster as Emily shut the door behind her. "What's the mission?" asked Aaron as we all looked at the headmaster. "We need you 13 to go and protect the worlds from Organization 14. It seems their finally beginning their plan, and wanting to be noticed." the headmaster answered as he looked at me. "Who is this we your talking about?" Sorian asked as she looked at me as well. "The we I'm talking about is all of the worlds. We all want you 13 to go and stop Organization 14 from doing whatever it is their doing." headmaster replied as he started walking towards me. Everyone eyed me as the headmaster got closer. "What happened in that room back at House Moonlit Ulrich." the headmaster asked as he looked me square in the eyes. "Zarin injected some weird black and purple liquid into my veins, and while we're on the subject of Zarin. Get down!" I shouted as I put on my black gloves, a black figure flying straight at the window in front of me. Zarin then came flying in through the window, Keyblade drawn and aimed at the headmaster. **

**Chapter 29: Ulrich's family history**

"**Nice try Zarin, but you'll have to do better then that." I said as I stopped her in mid-air, the palm of my hand hitting the front of her Keyblade. "Like you would be the one to talk Ulrich. White light." Zarin replied as she landed on her feet, then disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "I wonder what she wanted." Emma said as she pushed all of the broken glass out the window. "We'll found out as soon as we find out the Organization's plan." Aaron said as he looked at everyone. "Lets get going everyone. We need to make a plan, then rest up for the beginning of our mission." I said as I slowly removed my gloves, only to stop and look around. "You'd best be careful Ulrich. We wouldn't want you to turn into your father." the headmaster said, a slight smile on his face. I then walked out of the room, slamming the door shut so hard that cracks formed from the door. **

"**Just what was that about?!" Railel asked minutes later, inside the lunch room. "Family stuff. Something you don't need to know." I answered as I drank half of my blood bottle. "That's it Ulrich! We want you to tell us everything about your family. Cause it seems like everything is either related to you or your family." Julia shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table. "Fine. Meet me in the auditorium in 5 minutes, and don't be late or seen." I said as I stood up, threw away my half empty bottle, and left the lunch room. As soon as I had left the lunch room Olga, Railel, Emma, Sorian, Aaron and everyone else hit Julia in the back of the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Julia shouted as she rubbed the back of her head. "That was for forcing Ulrich into telling us about his family when he didn't want to." Railel said fiercely. **_**"You and the others better hurry up and get here! I just saw several teachers coming around and locking rooms." I said inside Railel's head. "Alright. We'll get going." Railel replied. She then sealed off her mind from me. **_**"We need to go. Ulrich just told me that he saw several teachers walking around locking rooms." Railel said as she stood up and threw away her food. "Alright then. Now that everyone is here, will everyone please place a hand on the orb." I said several minutes later, us being inside the auditorium. Everyone then placed a hand on the orb, then looked at me. "Alright. Everyone repeat after me. Time jump." I said, the orb glowing slightly. "Time jump." everyone said together. The orb suddenly glowed a deep purple, then with a loud Pop! We were sent through time. **

"**Whoa! Just where are we?" Vontien asked as we appeared in a large town, covered in snow. "This is my home town, before it was destroyed by my father." I answered as I started to walk around, touching the snow. "Wow. So this is where you lived when u were a child." Emma said as everyone else started walking around. My past self along with my sisters and brothers came running past us. "Just who were they?" asked Sorian as everyone looked at me. "That group of girls that just ran by, those where my sisters. All 5 of them." I answered. "Moka, Yuki, Rosary, Snow, and Aelita." I said as the group of girls ran past us again, me point to each girl as I said their name. "Those are my brothers, all 5 of them." I continued as the group of boys ran after the group of girls. " Tsukune, Miyabe, Zach, Thorn, and my oldest brother Blood." I finished as I pointed to each boy as I said their name. "So where are you at?" Railel asked as I pulled on the hood of my jacket. Suddenly we all started to hear screams and whimpers coming from a large house in the back of the town. "What the hell was that?!" Kaye and Julia asked as everyone looked at me. "Follow me. Then you'll see." I answered as I started walking toward the source of the noise. As soon as we reached the house, I opened the door and walked inside. "You worthless piece of trash! You and Tsukune never get anything right!" shouted a large man dressed in purple and crimson clothing. "Who is that?" asked Amaterasu as we all sat down on the stairs. "That's my father, Zalrich. The asshole that the headmaster mentioned in his office." I answered as I watched my past father punch and kick my past self. "Enough Zalrich! You'll kill him if this continues!" screamed a woman dressed in all black. "Stay out of this Rose! Ulrich needs to know what happens when you don't do something right." Zalrich shouted as he continued punching my past self. "So that must be your mother then." Railel said as everyone leaned across the stairs to get a good look at my mother. I didn't respond. "Ulrich? You ok dude?" Aaron asked as he looked at me. My eyes were crimson, fangs long and sharp, and my jet black hair had stripes of purple forming. "Ulrich?" said Olga, a hint of worry in her voice. Suddenly we all appeared back in the auditorium. "We need to go. The Organization is already on the move." I said fiercely, ice forming on my finger tips and darkness swirling around my feet. "I think him telling us about his family has pissed him off." Tackett said as I walked out of the auditorium, slamming the door shut. **

**Chapter 30: Return of Rosary, Snow, and Thorn**

"**Sorry about earlier Ulrich. I didn't know you would get so pissed about it." Julia said later as we walked down the road, away from the academy. "That wasn't want pissed me off. Its something I had seen that had pissed me off." I said as I took out my Ipod. "What did you see anyway?" Emily asked as she looked at me. "What I saw was a guy in all purple, looking down at a computer typing something." I said as I switched the song on my Ipod. "Ok, but that isn't what pissed you off. So what was it really?" Aaron asked as he stood in front of me. "Well, in the background was three large tubes. Each containing a weird red liquid." I started, a hint of black starting to seep into my eyes. "Rosary, Snow and Thorn were in those tubes. That's what pissed me off." I finished as Railel placed a hand on my shoulder, which suddenly calmed me down. "Don't worry Ulrich. We'll save them." Vontien said as she came over and hugged me. "I know, but I just can't shake this feeling as if someone I know is coming. Someone who is going to make this mission a hell of a lot tougher." I said as I looked around at everyone. "Lets stop for a sec. We need to look at the world map." Sorian and Kaye said together as they came to a complete stop. We all then walked toward a bunch of trees and sat down. "Alright. So we all agreed that Ulrich is the team leader right?" Julia said as we all looked over the world map. "Yep." everyone replied, except for me. "Ok. We're right about here." I said as I took out a black sharpie and put a dot on our current position. I then drew a weird jagged line, the line going through several different worlds. "You really think there's going to be 2 Organization members at each world?" Emily asked as she counted the number of worlds the line went through. "Maybe. Ulrich's got this feeling that there's going to be that many at each world." Railel replied, seconds before the words could escape my lips. "Ok. That's really starting to bug me." Catalina said as she looked at both of us. "We know. Its just something that happened at Ice Caves." Me and Railel said at the same time. "Ok. So the first world is Ice realm." Emma said as she read, and pointed to the first world that was on the line.**

"**Just how can you stand this temperature?!" Riku asked as we walked around Ice realm. Everyone was wearing two shirts and two jackets, but I was just walking around in a short-sleeved shirt and jeans. "I've lived on the coldest places know to man and demon kind. I've gotten use to it." I replied, sliding on my black gloves at the same time. Suddenly Heartless, Nobodies, Soulless, and incomplete vampires appeared around us. "I was wondering where these things had gone to." Tackett said as everyone's Keyblade appeared in their hands. "Just destroy the enemies that get in your way. Nothing else. If we kill the Organization members that are here, these will disappear." I said as I spun in a tight circle, slicing all the on coming enemies in half. "Got it!" everyone shouted. We then started to fight our way forward, toward the Organization members. "This is getting us no where!!" Aaron shouted as we all grouped together, still fighting off the enemies who were still increasing in number. "Yeah, and we're getting tired too." Amaterasu said as she jumped on top of a heartless that had appeared under her. She then clawed off the heartless's face, thus killing it. "Here we go again." I mumbled as I slowly started to remove my shirt. "What are you doing?… Wait it better not be what I think it is." Railel said as I tossed my shirt to her. "Awaken. Frozen vampire." I said as I forcible pulled off the chain and locket that was wrapped around my right arm. Snow and ice quickly started to swirl around me, my body temperature dropping quickly. "Just what is he doing?!" Vontien asked as the swirl snow blocked me from their sight. "He's going to deal with them by himself. At the cost of his body breaking down though." Emma said to Vontien, Railel having fell silent. Blood suddenly started to soak the snow beneath everyone feet, Railel's eyes slowly widening by the sight. "Unawake. Frozen vampire form." I said as I slowly walked back toward the group. "You ok?" Catalina asked as she noticed the large cuts along my chest area. "Yeah, just a little tired that's all." I replied as I took my shirt from Railel, putting it back on as soon as I finished wiping the blood off my chest. "ULRICH!!" came a loud voice from behind me. "What the hell?" I said as I turned around, only to be tackle hugged by two girls dressed in all black. **

"**Snow and Rosary?! Is that really you?" I asked as I looked at the two girls that were hugging me. "Yep. Couldn't tell it was us could you?" Snow said as I hugged them both, then released them from the hug. "Nope." I replied as I smiled at them. "Sup bro!" said a guy dress in all crimson, who had just appeared behind Rosary and Snow. "Hey Thorn. Nice to see you bro." I replied as I gave Thorn a one armed hug. "Who are those guys?" Rosary asked as she looked over my shoulder and pointed to the others. "Oh yeah. These are my friends that I've been with for awhile now. This is Railel, Olga, Emma, Amaterasu, Julia, Vontien, Kaye, Emily, Sorian, Riku, Aaron, and Tackett." I said as I pointed to the right people as I said their names. "Guys. This is my sisters Snow and Rosary, and my brother Thorn." I said as I finished introducing everyone. "Nice to meet you guys. Hope you've keep our brother out of trouble." Snow said as she, Rosary, and Thorn bowed to everyone. "We have, but how did you guys get away from the Organization members?" Sorian asked as everyone bowed back. "Oh crap! We forgot about those two." Thorn said as he turned around. Large cracks started to form along the ground as two people started to climb a pair of stairs, heading straight for us. "Be prepared for a tough fight you guys. Their demonic energy is really high." Riku and I said together as everyone turned and faced the location of the stairs.**

**Chapter 31: Aaron's betrayal **

"**We've finally caught up with you." said one of the guys in purple as they both reached the top of the stairs and walked outside. "What do you want?!" I asked as I pointed my Keyblade at them both, my icy blue eyes swirling with anger. "We want them back. Their part of the Organization's master plan." replied the other guy in purple as they started to approach us. "Like we'd ever let you and the Organization finish whatever twisted plan you may have." Aaron said as he started to run towards them, Keyblade raised. "By the way. Our names are Dusk and Twilight." said one guy as he flicked a finger at Aaron, causing the snow in front of Aaron to melt and form a hole, stopping Aaron in his tracks. "Whatever. Lets kick their asses!" Julia said as she charged toward Twilight, the rest of us charging into battle seconds later. "Upper cut swing!" Thorn shouted as he flipped over Dusk. He then swung his sword upward with such strength that Dusk was sent flying into the air. "Such a weak move. Let me show you a actual strong technique." Dusk laughed as he pointed both of his palms down towards the ground. "Aura Shoot." Dusk roared as his hands started to glow a range of different colors. Suddenly two large aura beams shot forth from his palms and rushed down towards us. "Shatter! Darkness's rein!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I jumped high into the air, heading head long with the aura beams. "Just what do you think your doing?" Twilight asked as I collided with both aura beams, stopping them in their tracks. "RRAAAGHH!!!" I growled, my demonic energy started to sky rocket. "What's this power?! I've never felt this before!" Thorn shouted as the ground beneath his feet started to shake and crack. "RRRRAAAAHHH!" I growled as I swung both of my Keyblades upward, slicing the aura beams in two and causing them to disperse. "Its Ulrich's demonic energy. It sky rockets under intense conditions." Emma replied as I land on the ground softly. "What an interesting power you have. Could you perhaps be the son of Zalrich?" Dusk said as he appeared behind me. "Enough talk. Lets battle." I replied as I jumped away from Dusk. "Fine, but first you 16 need to find two people to battle us. It would just be unfair if we fought against all of you at once." Twilight said as he looked at all of us. "Fine." we all said at once. **_**"I'm thinking we should use the fusion ability." I said, my voice echoing through everyone's mind. "Are you crazy Ulrich?! Remember what happened last time you used Blood fusion?!" Railel, Catalina, and Aaron shouted, their voice echoing through everyone's mind. "He wasn't talking about that type of fusion you guys. He was talking about a true fusion. The body fusion." Snow said, her voice echoing as well. "Is it save to use?" Kaye asked. "Yes, but only if me, Snow, Rosary and Thorn use it." I replied. "So that means it's a 4 by 4 body fusion then." Emily said as she did the math in her head. "Alright then. Railel, Olga, and Aaron are in my fusion." I said. "I've got Kaye, Emily, and Tackett." Snow said. "I've got Julia, Vontien, and Riku." Rosary said. "That means I've got Sorian, Emma, and Amaterasu." Thorn replied. "Alright. Lets hurry up and get this over with. This mind talking thing is starting to weird me out." Amaterasu replied. **_**"So are you fools finally ready to begin?" Dusk asked as he popped his knuckles. "Yep. Lets get this started." I said as I popped my neck. Suddenly Aaron appeared in front of me. "What are you doing Aaron?! Get out of my way!" I shouted as I stared at him. Fire and lightning started swirling around Aaron's fist, to my surprise. "Sorry Ulrich, but I'm joining the Organization." Aaron said as he swung a fist upward, it connecting with my lower jaw. I then flipped backward and collided with a large tree that was behind me. "W-Why are you doing this Aaron?" Catalina asked as Rosary and Katie rushed over to help me up. "Because I've decided its not worth it to be in this weak ass group. That and I'm tired of all of the damn drama. So its over Olga. Goodbye." Aaron replied as he turned his back on Catalina and walked over to Twilight. Twilight, Aaron, and Dusk then left in a cloud of smoke.**

**Chapter 32: Awakening of Frozen Hearts**

"**God damn that Aaron! How dare he leave us for that Organization!" I shouted as we walked down the road again, several miles away from Ice Realm. "Yeah, and he also made Catalina cry too!" Railel said as she held onto Catalina, who was crying a river of tears. "I'll be back later. I need to calm my self down." I said as I placed my bag in a tree. I then took off down the road, leaving a trail of ice and darkness. "I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Thorn said as everyone sat down on the side of the road. "Yeah." Rosary replied as she took out a mirror and mascara and started to do her eyes. "Fuck! I should have known something was up when Aaron had stopped talking during the fight!" I shouted as I started to punch a tree repeatedly. "**_**WHY WHY WHY?!!" I shouted in my mind as I continued punching the tree.**_** "DAMN IT!!" I roared as I did one last final punch, my fist connecting and flying straight through the tree. Suddenly the sky darkened, and the temperature started to decline quickly. "What's going on?" Vontien asked as everyone started to put on their jackets. "Who knows. Maybe we should go ask Ulrich." Sorian suggested as they started to pick up their stuff. "Yeah. Lets hope Ulrich knows what going on." Railel said as she wrapped an arm around Catalina and started walking.**

"**What the hell was that?" I muttered to myself as I looked around the forest. A wave of energy suddenly washed over Ulrich, knocking him over. "Oh my god. I can't believe that its appeared already." I said as my eyes widened. I then turned around and started to run out of the forest and back towards the others, me appearing only as a fast moving shadow. "Man. How far did Ulrich go?!" Julia said as they continued walking down the road. "I don't know. Maybe he went to the next town." Catalina answered as she wiped away her tears. "umm guys. Does anyone else that the moving shadow that's heading towards us?" Emily asked as she pointed toward the front of the group. "What the hell is that?!" Emma said as everyone stopped and looked at it. "WATCH OUT!!" I shouted as I got closer, the ground beneath my feet being frozen solid. As I tried to slow down, my foot got caught on a rock and I started to flip forward. "You ok Ulrich?" Riku asked as he rushed over to me, who was laying against a tree bleeding a little. "I'm good, but I need to tell you guys something." I replied as I stood up. "What is it Ulrich?" Railel asked as me and Riku caught up with the others. "Frozen Hearts just appeared 2500 miles north of here." I said as I wiped the blood off my forehead. "Frozen Hearts? What's that?" Kaye asked as most of the group looked at me with a confused look on their face. "Frozen Hearts is the heart of all worlds and the ultimate power source. I think that's what the Organization has been after all along." Snow replied as we all started walking toward Frozen Hearts. **

**Chapter 33: Purebloods**

"**Do you think Catalina's going to be ok?" Rosary asked Railel as we got closer to Frozen Hearts. "I think so. Lets just hope we don't see Leinheart for a while." Railel replied, her voice sounding mad when she said 'Leinheart'. "Ow! What's stopping me?" Catalina said as some of us walked forward. Suddenly a selectively permeable barrier formed above and around Frozen hearts, stopping everyone that was half vampire. "I think I know what it is." I said as I walked through the barrier. "Let me try something." Kaye said as she rushed toward the barrier, only to run straight into the barrier and not through it. "It's a pureblood barrier. It'll only let you in if you're a pureblood of your species." Vontien said as the others walked across the barrier so everyone was together. "Great. So just how to you make a pureblood?" Railel asked as she looked at me, Snow, Rosary, and Thorn. "All you have to do is bite someone, drink their blood, then infuse that person with some of your blood." Thorn replied as he moved a piece of hair out of his face. "Oh ok. So you guys ready?" Railel asked as she looked at the people who were still half breeds. "Sure. Lets get this over with." Catalina said as the half breeds walked forward. "This may start to hurt when our blood hit's the heart." I said as I looked at everyone. "Got it. Now lets hurry before Organization 14 gets here." Kaye said as she walked up to me. I then moved part of Kaye's shirt so her shoulder was showing. Railel did the same to Catalina, Vontien did the same to Julia, Snow did the same to Emma, and Rosary did the same to Emily. We then bite down into that person's shoulder and drank some of their blood, then we infused some of our blood into the person in front of us. "Lets hope this works." Rosary said as the we, the people who did the changing, wiped the blood off our lips. Suddenly Catalina, Julia, Emma, Emily, and Kaye collapsed to the ground, unconscious. I then kneeled next to Catalina and felt for a pulse, but could not find one. "It worked. We now have 9 pureblood vampires and one vamp pixie." I said as I looked up at everyone. Catalina's eyes then flashed open, then Julia and the others woke up seconds after her. "Are we purebloods yet?" Catalina asked as she looked at me. "We don't know. Lets see." Railel said as she smiled at Catalina. We all turned and walked through the barrier slowly, making sure no one got blocked by the barrier. "Yep. Your purebloods." Snow replied as she gave a thumbs up to them. "Sweet! It feels good to be a pureblood now." Emily said. "Damn it Emily! Now you've made me hungry for something sweet." Tackett shouted as he floated along the ground, going in circles around us. **

**Chapter 34: Rath Tera Rye, Aaron's replacement **

"**So… are you guys ready to go into Frozen Hearts?" Thorn asked as he touched one of the doors of Frozen Hearts. "Sure." We all replied as we walked up to Frozen Hearts. As soon as we got close to Frozen Hearts, everyone's Keyblade appeared in their hands, but something was wrong. "Damn it. Looks like I forgot about this." I mumbled to myself as I set my Keyblade down on the ground. "Everyone leave your Keyblades here. Frozen Hearts won't allow us to bring them." Railel shouted, since she read my mind and found out the info. Everyone then placed their Keyblade on the ground with a groan. We all then slowly walked up to Frozen Hearts and placed a hand on a door. "Ok everyone. We need to pour some of our demonic energy into Frozen Hearts so the doors will open." Rosary said as she looked at everyone. We all nodded and closed our eyes. "!!!!" we all roared as we started to pour our demonic energy into Frozen Hearts. The doors of Frozen Hearts slowly started to swing open as we poured our demonic energy into it. "Almost there. Just a little bit more." Kaye muttered as the doors almost finished opening. The doors of Frozen Hearts finally finished opening, only to reveal a large, snow covered city. "Whoa! I can't believe this is inside Frozen Hearts." Vontien said as we all entered Frozen Hearts. "Hey Kaye! Where have you been?" shouted a guy who came running towards us. "Rath!" Kaye shouted as she ran towards the guy. They both hugged, then walked back towards the rest of us. "Who's this?" I asked as I looked at the guy. "He's name is Rath and he's my boyfriend." Kaye said as she wrapped an arm around one of Rath's arms. "He's your boyfriend?!" everyone shouted at Kaye, a look of surprise in their eyes. "Yep. There are so many reasons why I love him." Kaye replied as she looked up and smiled at Rath, who then smiled back. I then walked up to Kaye and placed a finger on her forehead, only to pull it back seconds later. "Those are some gross reasons Kaye." I said as I looked at Kaye. **

"_**Do you guys think it's a good idea to add Rath to the group?" I asked, my voice echoing through the groups mind. "Yeah. We need someone to replace Aaron for now too." Tackett replied, his voice echoing as well. "We'd better tell him he's in the group, cause I'm feeling a bunch of demonic energy coming from the outside of Frozen Hearts." Katie said, everyone then sealing off their minds after that last comment. **_**"Rath. We have something to tell you." Vontien said. "What is it?" Rath asked as he looked at us. "We've decided to make you a member in our group. Welcome aboard." Catalina replied as she handed Rath a white katana, and two key chains. Suddenly the whole city started to shake, large amounts of demonic energy flowing through Frozen Hearts. "Lets get going you guys! Seems like the Organization as found us." I shouted as I rushed out of Frozen Hearts, my katana already withdrawn. **

**Chapter 35: Brother vs Brother **

"**Well, well, well. Nice to see you Ulrich." said a man in his mid- 20's, wearing all white. "Blood. What are you doing here?" I asked as I glared at the guy. "Why I came here to see you of course." Blood replied as he approached me. "Just who the hell are you?" Rath asked as he appeared behind Blood, his katana against Blood's neck. "GET AWAY FROM HIM RATH! MY BROTHER IS AN INSANE FIGHTER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my warning coming a little too late. "I'm Ulrich's older brother, Blood. The oldest kid in the Rose family." Blood replied as he swung his left leg backward and up, his foot connected with Rath's chin. Rath was sent flying upward by the force of Blood's demonic energy. "Rath!" Kaye shouted as she started to rush forward, only to be stopped by me. "What are you doing Ulrich?! Let me get to Rath!" Kaye shouted as she looked at me. "I'll distract my brother while you guys get Rath. Then as soon as I say "Falling Darkness" I want you guys to leave, take Rath with you." I said, my eyes turning a dark crimson. "You can't face Blood alone! ULRICH!" Railel shouted as I rushed toward Blood, my katana raised. "So you really want to continue our fight that's been going on for 600 years now?" Blood asked as he withdrew his sword, just in time to block my sideways swing. "What do you think brother?!" I shouted as I swung my sword upward, the combined strength of my swing and my demonic energy throwing him up into the air. "Is that all you've got? Seems like you haven't improved since our last fight." Blood said as he stopped in mid-air and looked down at the ground. "I have improved," I said as I disappeared, then reappeared above Blood. "How did you--" started Blood as he looked upward. "Falling Darkness!" I said, my voice interrupting what Blood was about to. I then swung my katana downward, it getting caught on Blood's shirt. "RRRGGAHH!" I screamed as I front flipped then threw my katana at the ground, Blood still caught on my katana. "He said the words! Lets get Rath and then leave." Sorian shouted as she waved forward. They then started to cross the battle field, toward an unconscious Rath. "Wake up Rath." Julia said as she flick him on the forehead. "Ow! That hurt!" Rath shouted as he became conscious. "Hurry up and get our of here! That attack won't hold him back for long!" I shouted as I appeared behind them. "No! We're not leaving you!" Railel and Catalina shouted as they looked at me. "I said get moving! Blood should attack any-" I shouted, only to have Blood's foot slam against the side of my face. "AGH!" I said as I bounced along the ground, then collided with a tree hard. "ULRICH!" Railel and Catalina screamed. "He said to go so lets go!" Vontien said as she grabbed hold of both of them and started to run, the others following after her. "Let us go! We need to help him!" Catalina shouted as she started to struggle in Vontien's grasp. "No. Ulrich told us to go. So we're going." Emily said as they continued running away from the battle. "Who cares! If we leave Ulrich alone to fight against Blood he'll…" started Railel. "RRRGGGGAAAHH!" me and Blood growled as we collided with both our katana's. A huge shockwave rushed over everyone, which was then followed by a large pillar of dust and smoke. "ULRICH!" Railel and Catalina screamed. They both started to struggle even more. "Please Vontien. Let us go." Catalina said as demonic energy keep washing over everyone. "GETSUGA… TISHO!!" I howled at the top of my lungs, my katana being swung upward. A large black and purple demonic aura wave, rushing out of the katana and toward Blood. "Hmm." Blood said as he started to block my attack with his katana. The demonic aura started to increase in strength as Blood blocked the attack with his katana. "Damn! Its getting harder to block." Blood said as he used both of his hands to block the attack. The attack then washed over Blood, its strength destroying everything in its path except for Blood. "Why won't you let us go?" Railel asked as they finally stopped running, 8000 miles away from the battle. "I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet. Ulrich's in love with you Railel you idiot!" Kaye said as she looked at Railel. "He told us to run because he wanted to protect you and the rest of us. The reason he's fighting Blood alone is because he wants to protects you, us and he has to deal with his family problems." Kaye said as she shuttered a little, my demonic energy rising again. "THE REASON HE'S GOING THROUGH ALL THIS SHIT IS BECAUSE ITS TO PROTECT YOU AND US RAILEL!" Kaye shouted as she glared at Railel. "I-I never knew he cared so much." Railel said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Suddenly a huge pillar of black, crimson, and purple demonic aura appeared in the area I was fighting in. "See?! He's even going to risk losing control of himself to that ghoul form to protect us!" Kaye said as she pointed to the pillar of demonic aura. "Nice power you have there brother, but " Blood said as he jumped away from me and into the air. "I'm still stronger!" Blood yelled. "Death and Darkness roam the land, let loose black fire of hell. DEATH'S HELLFIRE!" Blood shouted at the top of his lungs. "Oh shit! Everyone stand behind us." Rath, Riku, and Tackett said as they rushed to the head of the group. "Reflect barrier!" they said as the wild, and dangerous demonic aura spread out from the battle sight. The demonic aura collided with the barriers, but only to be bounced back toward its source. **

"**I hope the battle's over." Catalina said as they started to put out the raging Hellfire's that lined the road back to the battle area. "I'm starting to worry now. I can't sense Ulrich's mind, consciousness, or demonic energy." Railel, Emily, Julia, and Vontien said as they helped put out the fires. "Over here you guys! We need medical attention like now!" Snow and Rosary said, them being at the head of the group. "What's wrong?!" everyone asked as they rushed to the area they were in. Lay on the ground, covered in a large amount of Hellfire, was Ulrich. Railel, Catalina, and the rest of the group then let out a high pitched scream. That was the last thing I heard or saw before my body shut down on me, it starting the self-healing and self-revival process.**

**Chapter 36: The animal Ulrich will become**

"**What happened? Am I alive or dead?" I asked, everything dark and cold. "Seems like your awake now." said a dark voice. "Who's there?!" I shouted as I looked around. "Why its me ,your dark side, Ulrich." said the voice as I walked around. "My dark side?!" I shouted. Suddenly a dark being started to form in front of me, its demonic energy the same as mine. "Yes Ulrich. I am your dark side." said the voice as the being continued to materialize in front of me. "Just when did I get a dark side?" I asked as the my dark side appeared in front of me. "You got your dark side the moment you first went ghoul form. And I've got to say, the darkness suits you best." My dark side answered, it pushing the hair out of his face. **

"**What's happening?!" shouted a loud voice, it echoing through the area. "I don't know, seems as if Ulrich's going through some kind of transformation." said another voice. "Just what are you doing to me?!" I shouted, as I picked up my other self by the neck. "Why I'm starting to take control of you. Since you can't seem to stay alive on your own." my dark side replied as he griped my arm. Slowly darkness started to creep down my arm. "I'm nothing to let you gain control!" I shouted as I tightened the grip on his neck, ice forming around us and over my entire body. "Then you'll have to suppress me I guess, but I bet you can't even do that." my dark side with a laugh. Suddenly my wings of blood formed from my back, crimson and purple streaks appeared in my hair, my fangs grew longer, and my eyes turned an evil shade of crimson and purple. "The hell?!" Emily said as she jumped back, away from me. "Ulrich?" Railel asked as she looked me in the eyes. I then let out a loud growl, it shattering nearby windows and hurting the ears of the people around me. "Come on Come on Come on! You've got to do better if you want to defeat me Ulrich!" my dark side shouted as me and him clashed, fighting over who gains control. "RRAAH! ENOUGH OF THIS!" I shouted as I started to push my dark side back. I then swung my katana upward, it slice my dark side from shoulder to hip. "Seems like you've got some good fighting skills so I'll let you have control, but the moment I sense a good enough space to escape or your in danger. I'm taking over and I'll crush your conscious to dust!" My dark side shouted as it slowly started to fade into black mist. Slowly my wings faded, my hair, eyes and fangs turned back to normal. I then leaned forward, gasping for breath. " Just what the hell was that?!" Catalina asked as everyone uncovered their ears. "I'm starting to become a monster." I said as I looked around the room, then at my hands. I then explained what happened inside my mind and what my dark side had said. "That's bad. Hope you can keep that under control Ulrich." Emily said as we started to sweep away the broken glass. "Yeah. I hope I can." I replied as I swept some glass into the trash can, pausing after that to look at the locket around my right arm. **

**Chapter 37: Back to Ulrich's dimension**

"**Hey Ulrich. I was wondering, where do you use to live at?" Vontien asked several hours later as we walked down the road away from the world we just came from. "My home is back in my home dimension. Wish someday I could show it to you guys." I replied as I finished listening to a song on my Ipod. "Yeah. I really want to see where your from." Catalina said with a smile as she stopped in front of me and smiled. I then started to dig through my pockets, cursing under my breath when I couldn't find what I was looking for. "What are you looking for?" Railel asked as everyone stopped and looked at me. "I'm looking for a white and purple orb. It had a recording of something important." I replied as I took off my bag and emptied it. "Want some help?" Kaye asked. "Sure. Just start looking around for that orb I described." I said as I started to put everything back into the bag. Everyone else set their bags in the tree next to me, then they started to look for the orb. "Its not over here." Sorian shouted as she finished looking through a field of wild flowers. "Its not in any of these places." everyone said, they just now having finished looking through their area. "Ok. Lets keep looking." I replied as I turned my back on them. I then slowly started to climb the tree next to, hoping to find the orb I was looking for. **_**"Come on! Show your self you stupid orb!" I shouted in my mind, my eyes scanning the area in search of the orb.**_** "ULRICH! I THINK I FOUND IT!" Julia shouted, her voice bring me back to reality. I jumped from the tree, landing next to her seconds later. "I hate it when you do that." Julia replied as she started to catch her breath, my sudden appearance having had scared her. "Sorry. Now where is it?" I asked as I looked her straight in the eyes. Julia then picked up a white and purple orb from the ground and handed it to me. "Is that it?" She asked as I studied the orb in my hand. "Everyone get over here! Julia found the orb!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the entire area. Suddenly everyone appeared beside us, them eyeing the orb in my hands. "Awaken. Ancient record." I said as I swirled my right hand over the orb, pieces of darkness and ice falling on to it. **

"**Hello. If I'm watching this right now, then that means that I'm stuck in another dimension with no way back." My old self said, a large projection of me coming from the orb. "Why did you just say that?" Emma asked as the orb continued talking. "I said that because I had a feeling that I would be going to another dimension. Now keep quiet please, I need to hear this last part." I replied, my eyes now focused on the orb. "Now that you've found this, I guess you're ready to go back." My old self said. "Well to get back your going to need a ton of demonic energy. Now when you have the amount of demonic energy you just need to say 'Blood, Ice and Vampires. I call thee to send me (or us) back to my home land.'" My old self finished, then the orb went silent. "What? That means we get to see your home dimension Ulrich?!" Sorian asked as I put the orb in my bag. "Yeah. Get you stuff and meet me in the middle of that field of white roses when you're ready." I replied as I threw my bag over one shoulder and walked toward the field of roses. Several minutes later everyone walked into the field of roses, a sense of excitement coming from them. "Alright. Everyone holds hands." I said. We all held hands, forming a large circle. "Blood, Ice and Vampires. I call thee to send us back to my home land!" We all shouted together, the wind picking up when we said those words. Suddenly a black barrier surround us, blocking out everything that was from this dimension. "Hold on tight you guys. This make get rough." I shouted over the wind. Slowly the barrier lifted up into the air, ice forming a the rest of the barrier into a orb. "Here we gooooo!" I shouted as the orb went flying forward, it breaking the barrier between the dimensions. Everyone's body started to vibrate very quickly as we left that dimension and were heading toward mine. I then saw that the barrier started to fall apart around us. "Almost there! Just hold on a little longer!" I shouted as I started to send more demonic energy to the orb. "We're trying!" Catalina yelled. Suddenly the orb gave way and we all fell to the ground, landing in front of a large black building. "Where are we? Did we make it?" Vontien asked as we sat up and rubbed our heads. I looked up at the building and smiled a little. "Yep. We've made it." Railel replied as she saw me smile. "I'm home." I whispered as we stood up and brushed the dirt off.**

**Chapter 38: Return of Hero's Never Die**

"**Wow Ulrich! Your world is so beautiful!" Catalina said as we walked around Death city. "Mhm." I replied as I looked for a pair of keys, not really paying attention. "Found it." I said as I pulled out a pair of keys on a silver and onyx key ring. "What's with the keys?" Rath asked. "Follow me." I said as I started walking behind several buildings. Everyone then started to follow behind me, they slowly taking the way my world looked and smelled. Suddenly the sun sank behind the horizon and the full moon rose into the sky. "Crap. Everyone put on your hoods and keep quiet." I said as I looked up at the moon. "Why?" Kaye asked as she watched me pace back and forth. "Just do it! We don't have much-" I started, but then I disappeared. "Ulrich?" Sorian said as everyone looked around for me. I then reappeared behind everyone, a pair of dual swords drawn as well. "Run straight ahead then take a left. Use this key to open the door and get inside." I said as I tossed the key to Vontien, two dead werewolf bodies collapsing behind me. Vontien caught the key, then everyone took off. "Damn it. I thought I had gotten rid of him earlier." I said as several more werewolves surround me. "We've come to take you to our master, Tri-Edge." one of the werewolves said as it turned back human. "You mean my father, Zalrich?" I said as I spun my dual swords around. "Don't you dare say our master's name like that!" shouted another werewolf as he charged toward me. I then rushed head long into the werewolf, the force and strength of my demonic aura knocking the werewolf into the others. "Tell my father that I'm never going to join him. Now get out of my city!" I shouted as I pointed a dual sword at the head werewolf. "Fine, but you'll regret this!" the werewolf shouted as him and the other wolves started to leave. I then slowly walked toward the building everyone was at. "So what do you guys think of my house slash business?" I asked as I walked into the building. "This is your house?!" Tackett said as he looked around the room. "Yep. Since you guys are going to be here for awhile, why don't you guys go find a room?" I said as I locked the front door and turned on the lights. Everyone then walked off to find a room. "Shit! I forgot about the others stuff! Item teleport." I said to myself as I snap my fingers, all of the stuff in the rooms disappearing. **

**Several minutes later everyone meet back in the living room. "So what do you guys think?" I asked as I took a sip from my bottle of blood. "We like it. Lots of open space and stuff." Rath replied as he took a sip from his bottle of blood. "Well I called you all in here to tell you that you are all now new members of Hero's Never Die." I said as I handed everyone a key to the house, a locket and chain, and a member card. "Sweet. Thanks Ulrich." Sorian said as she put the stuff in her pockets. "Well lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we can go shopping for stuff for our rooms." Railel said as she yawned slightly. We all then stood up and walked toward our respective rooms. "Night guys." I said as I shut and locked my door.**

**Chapter 39: Awakening of everyone's true power**

"**Hmm. Looks like we've gotten about everything." Rath said as we walked around Death city. "How about we go here next?" Railel said as she pointed toward a deep purple building called 'Ancient Jewelry'. "Fine. Lets go." I replied as I threw the bags over my shoulder and walked toward the shop. We then walked into the store and looked around. "Welcome. How may I help you?" asked a lady in all purple. "We're just looking around for now." Sorian replied. "Alright then, but I would guess that your type of jewelry would be over there." the lady said as she pointed to the far left of the room. We all then started to walk around the store, looking at different types of jewelry. "How does it look?" Catalina asked minutes later as she tried on a necklace with a fire red ruby in the middle. "It looks good. I say we buy it." Vontien replied. We all then picked up our one piece of jewelry and walked over to the cashier. "We're ready to pay." Kaye said as she knocked on the wood desk. "Alright." the lady said as she closed the book she was reading. She then took out a portable scanner and scanned all of our items. "Ok. That'll be 150 dollars." said the lady. I then took out two hundred dollar bills and handed them to her. "Keep the change." I said as we walked out of the store. As soon as we walked out of the store, we were all teleported to the Sanctuary of Serenity. "What the hell is going on?!" Emily shouted as we looked around. "Heroes of the realm of light and shadow. Its time for your true powers to awaken." said a man in all white, who had just appeared in front of us. "You mean that we can get even stronger?!" Tackett said as we looked at the man in white. "Yes, but first you must put on the jewelry you guys just bought." the man said as he pointed to the glowing jewelry in Catalina's left hand. We all reached into the bag and put on our jewelry. "Alright. Now repeat after me." the man said. We all just nodded. "Awaken and Ascend my demonic energy. Waken my past lives and add that experience to me! Now Awaken, THE LOST ONES!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs. "Awaken and Ascend my demonic energy. Waken my past lives and add that experience to me! Now Awaken, THE LOST ONES!" we all shouted at once. Suddenly snow and ice appeared around us. "AHHHHH!" Me, Rath and Tackett said as our power started to increase. "Ugh." the girls said as their power started to increase as well, the power increase affecting their hearts. Suddenly the 7 elemental seals formed around us and started to spin. "Welcome back." the man said as the light from the 7 seals started to shine brightly. We all were then teleported back to the outside of the shop. "Hello Ulrich." Leinheart said as we finally appeared. "L-Leinheart?" I said as I looked up at him, my body still undergoing the power increase. "Sorry Ulrich, but I'm going to need them." Leinheart said as he walked past me and towards the girls of the group. "Just what do you plan on doing?" Rath asked as he looked toward Leinheart. "Can't tell you. Well see you 3 later." Leinheart said as he teleported away with Railel, Catalina, Vontien, Emily, Emma, Mary, Sorian, Julia, and Kaye. "KAYE/RAILEL!!!" me and Rath shouted as Leinheart disappeared with them.**


End file.
